Just Power : The Father Of Death
by SonSanbi23
Summary: The sealing of the Kyuubi goes wrong. The gods see this and decide to take the child of prophecy and... Read to find out :D. Godlike Naruto!Naruto x harem! Toshiro x harem!
1. Chapter 1

Just Power :The Father of Death. . Chapter 1 : Genesis part.1

Author's speach in the story (**AN;who are you?)**

Normal speech "Who are you?".

Normal thoughts 'This is awesome'.

_Zanpakuto thoughts 'who is he?'. _

_**Zanpakuto speech "who are you?"**_

**Bijuu/juubi/summon speech "I am who I am".**

Hollow mixed with normal speech "I am awesome".

Disclaimer : I do not own bleach and is owned by Tite Kubo and Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto.

Yoh! SonSanbi23 here with the re-do of my previous story Just Power!Firstly, let me say this again... This is my first fanfic and I would like to here constructive critism on the story. And flames will be ingored. I have manage to find a way to create documents on my phone! Also, I really would like you guys to share my stories with a friend, as I take writing fanfics VERY seriously and I am very devoted and passionate about writing fanfics(even though I don't get paid but revies,favs and follows will do).

Now then, let me talk about the fic It'self. Naruto will be shitting on everyone here, because he is in general a GOD in the bleach verse but will fight his enemies fairly and not kill them at the snap of the finger because that just takes the excitement out of the fic. Secondly, Naruto's harem will progress in a quick but not a FAST motion as if he was using Kyoka Sugetsu or some shit like that.

Naruto's harem(change but the via-review poll is still on):Tier Harribel, Neliel Tu Oldelschwanck, Rangiku Matsumoto, and OC .

Toshiro's harem: Momo Hinamori, and Lilynette Gingerbuck.

Now then... On with the story!

* * *

Konohakagure no Sato. On of the five great vilages and it is now to be the viilage with power, peace and prosperity. The village it'self is a worthy to be seen as a beautiful sight as it quite large and also has a stone mountain with four faces resembiling the 4 Hokages. Many great things can be said about it, but at it's current state, a person would only have to describe it as an area of total distruction, caused by a gigantic orange Nine tailed fox being controlled by an un-Identified Masked man with the Sharingan. The masked man appear out of now during the birht of the Yondaime's and his wife's son and held the boy hostage to hold command over the Yondaime. As he succeeded in doing so, he through the baby in the air with a blanket covered with explotion tags, in the hopes of killikg both the Yondaime and the baby, but was not successful at killing the the father and son. He extracts the Kyuubi(Nine tails) from the tired wife and possess it under the genjutsu of the sharingan and has it Destroy Konoha. The masked man then persued the Yondaime in to fighting him and was defeated as he lost control over the Kyuubi and fled the scene.

Minato Namikaze, The Yondaime Hokage and Yellow flash of Konoha was not a happy man despite of being a father just 30 minutes ago. After defeating the masked man, he took his son and wife to a secluded area away from the village.

Currently, Gamabunta was trying his atmost best to hold off the Kyuubi as Minato did the necessary arrangements to preparations for the sealing he planned to do. As Minato was doing this, he couldn't help but feel sadness and regret for what he was about to do to his very own son who was just recently brought to the world by his dying wife over a few minutes ago.

"(Looks at his son and a tear drop falls from his face)If only I... I'm sorry sochi-kun. I ony wish that it didn't lead to this in order to save the village. I'm-"said Minato as he was interupted by a tired Gamabunta.

**"ENOUGH WITH YOUR REGRET, MINATO! THERE IS NO ONE ELSE WHO CAN DO WHAT IS NEEDED DONE AND YOU CAN'T ASK FOR ANOTHER FAMILY'S CHILD TO BE THE ONE TO CARRY THIS BURDEN IF YOU ARE NOT WILLING TO SACRIFICE YOUR OWN CHILD!" **Said Gamabunta but didn't get a response from the Yondaime.

Despite having to suffer from blood loss at having to give birth and having The Kyuubi extracted from her. Her Uzumaki longetivity and healing factor help her to just atleast be some use to her husband because she didn't come here to slowly pass away and watch the sealing take place right before her eyes. Even though she know she won't live to see her son live because of having her bijuu extracted from her forcefully, she begged Minato to come with him and be with her son till the very last second of her life. She is standing besides Minato wearing nothing but a hospital gown revealing most of her body but that didn't matter as she was now on her way to see the shinigami.

"Mi...(huff)...Minato-...(huff)kun..(huff), tell...(huff) gama-...(huff)bunta to...(huff) leave(huff). I can make...(huff) some...(huff) chains to subdue the...(huff) Kyuubi as you... (huff) summon the Shinigami." Said a tired and dying Kushina as she pushes her depression of having to be involved in making her just-born son, a Jinchuriki, away to help.

Minato looked into his wife's eyes and can tell that even now, she still doesn't want her son to be a Jinchuriki as she knows the life of being on it'self. This made Minato even more regretful then he was before.

'Did that masked man appear and do all this for his gain. Or did I take something precious from him to... take everything from me' was what Minato thought to himself as he watch his tired wife slowly walk forward with blood traiing down her feeting, making him shed tears. What he doesn't know was his wife was also crying.

Does the required handsigns and summons the shinigami. A large figure appeared behind minato havouring over wearing white robes, having long spike white hair, a purple mask that seemed to be eternally had a knife that was held in its mouth, showing off yellow fang teeth. It's Eyes were entirely black, with the iris only remaining yellow. And finally, the figure had small red horns sticking out from its head. This Figure was called as the shinigami to those who had seen it come and go as it was summoned or either come to take your soul.

Gamabunta, sensing the chakra signature of the Shinigami, gave on last look at the frustrated bijuu and couldn't help but feel as if something VERY grim was going to happen and it won't be good to wintess.

**'For what it is worth. I hope my gut is lying to me. I don't feel well for what I feel right now'. **Gamabunta then let go of the Kyuubi and puffs in smoke.

Unfortunately, what Gamabunta's gut was telling, became a gruesome reality.

The kyuubi, now feeling free to move, grinned madly like the fox he is at not being put down by ' _**disgusting thing'**_ as he puts it. He then saw Kushina trying to make her chakra chains to put him down.

**"(grinds is teeth then growls)NO! I REFUSE TO BE SEALED IN A NINGEN AGAIN!I AM FREE NOW AND WILL NOT STAND FOR THIS ONCE MORE!"**The kyuubi opens his mouth wide and shoots it at Kushina. Kushina no longer having the energy to move looked at the in-coming mouth of the Kyuubi with tears continuously going down her dirty face.

"'I only want to be there with my sone as he grows up and live a normal life but...I guess things don't always go the way you want them to turn out, huh?...goodbye...Minato-kun... Sochi-kun'.

The kyuubi's mouth came crashing down on her and closed when it reachedto the ground. The kyuubi, not wanting to make the same mistakes with the gold and silver brothers, started chewing on the body and Kushina as he raises he head to see minato with his mouth half wide open, widen eyes with tears, trembling badly at what he just saw.

"..."

"..."

"...Ku-...shina-...ch-chan" said Minato as he just lost all his strenght and reason in doing anything,ingoring the crying baby behind him and the feeling of that was given of by the Shinigami. Minato had forgotten to tell the shinigami what he wanted it to do and stop channeling chakra into the jutsu,making the shingami claim his soul. Minato's body fall on it's font said with a thud as tears still go down his face.

'How?...what just happened?...It...wasn't suppose to be like this...How...Where did I wrong?...WHERE DID I GO WRONG?!' was the thoughts of a now deceased Yondaime.

**"kukukukuku...hehehehehe...hahahahaha...MWAHAHAHAHA!They thought they could seal me again. And take my power for their own?!MWAHAHAHAHAHA!(Looks at the crying baby, not looking at the changing figure of the Shinigami)One more flashbag to kill"** said the Kyuubi as he struck a nail from it's it even reached the baby,the nail was caught by a hand that belonged to a women stood at the height of 5'2 and she wore white robes that didn't show anything underneeath. The women had long, sweeping light coloured hair that touched the ground, two horn like protrusions which stuck out from her head, a pair of byakugan eyes, and also had a third eye on the centre of her forehead that's eyelids parted vertically. Her eyebrows were cut very short, and she wore a dark shade of lipstick on her lips and a dark shade of nail polish on her long fingernails. The women slowly turned her had to look at the Kyuubi with eyes that held nothing but death in them as her third eye opened.

"You... Dissapoint my son, as he had faith within you to not let you be this way. But I see now that all his faith was missplaced. (Shook her head)Do you have any Idea what she had just done?" Said the women.

**"you... I have seen thay face before...(Eye widens)Ka-Kaguya Ōtsutsuki!"** Said the bow shell-shocked fox and still felt the aura of death like the- **"N-no...You...can't be.H-how can this be?...How can you be the SHINIGAMI?!".**

"(Let go of the nail and swats it away with the back, raising wind that blew the nearby trees violenty) will no longer speack to me any longer". She glances at the moon that pulsed for a second then looked back at the paralyzed Kyuubi then uses her third eye.

**(AN : 'Shiro Sagisu - Nothing Anymore' song playng)**.

THUD!

The Kyuubi fell on it's right side with a sickening thud,creating dust from the ground and a huge crater in the shape of it's body . The Kyuubi's eyes were half open witha dazed look on it's then look at the kyuubi and said...

"Infinite Tsukiyomi".

. ..._To be Continued..._

* * *

And CUT! Phew(wipes of the sweat from the forehead)That felt good. I only hope I can do longer chapters later. Anyways! The via-review poll still stands and the question is "who do you want to be apart of Naruto's harem from the Bleachverse?". I will only take three women.

Stay cool,be cool,look cool and REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : Genesis part.2

Normal speech "who are you?"

Normal thoughts 'who is he?'.

**Bijuu/juubi speach "who are you?"**

**Bijuu/juubi thoughts 'who is he?'.**

_Zanpakuto speech "who are you?"._

_Zanpakuto thoughts 'who is he?'._

Hollow speech "I am nobody".

**Hollow mixed with a normall voice speech "I am awesome" **

Disclaimer : I do not own bleach and is owned by Tite Kubo and Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I don't have much to say so...ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

'This...is the first anything like this ever happened' were tht thoughts of Kaguya as she stands there with here arms crossed glaring at the Kyuubi. Kaguya sensed 15 to 20 chakra signatures coming 4km to the south with one of them being kage level and the rest were jounin and anbu. Kaguya did some qiuck handsigns and stop at the snake handsign, creating a genjutsu around the area to prevent the shinobi from coming there.

A large bright light flashed besides Kaguya who didn't seem to be bothered by it, but knew very well who is the bright light. After a few seconds, the bright light died down revealing a women with the equivalent height to Kaguya's, wearing a light blue kimono that had a white tribal pattern on it. On the back, the kimono had a kanji for 'Kami'. She also wore a black sash around the waist keeping the kimono in place. The kimono was slightly open at her chest, covering the navels of her DD-cup breast and the golden necklase she wore. For a faical appearance, she had a heart shaped face with pink lip gloss on her lips. Two blue banana-shaped moons on both of her cheeks, grey eyes with black small line going down on the nose, and a vibrant blond hair that went down to her back.

"(sigh)Well, there is first time for everything. And it appears that this is the first time a prophecy as been falsly made" said the woman known as Kami.

"Do you really believe that the very same prophecy you made and the one I and my son, Hagoromo, believed in was not meant to be, Kami-sama?" Asked Kaguya.

Kami walks over to the now suprisingly quite baby and picks him up as she plays with the child,earning giggles from it. "This world does not need a child of prochecy any longer. This world as a specific order of it's own, and war seems too be apart of it. I highly doubt that the people in this world will ever loose their ever growing hunger of power and having control over the other to proove dominance. Even there ideals for bringing world peace don't include the concerns of others around them, beacause having having more power and skills is the only way to survive in a world such as this one." Said Kami as she takes her right breast and let the baby feed on the milk the breast has.

Kaguya develops a blush at seeing Kami's breast and looks away to avoid being teased by Kami.

"Wh-What do you wish to do now, Kami-sama?" Asked Kaguya.

Kami manages to see the blush before Kaguya looked away and smirked thinking when all of this is over, she and Yami are going to seduce Kaguya with walking around in Kami's compound with see-threw shirts without a bra on.

"Are Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki in Limo?" Asked Kami as she kept on breast feeding the child.

"Yes, they are. Do you plan on seeing them yourself, Kami-sama?" Asked Kaguya.

"Yes. (Sigh)I don't know if they will accept what will happen to their child but they will have to accept in order to be with then, Kaguuya-chan. First, I need you to seal a tail's worth of chakra of Kurama in Naru-kun. Secondly, I want you to use your Kamui and take Kurama here, to Amekagure No Sato. Thirdly, I want you to recreate Kushina's body using yang release with what is left of it in the Kurama's belly. Lastly, is that you are ordered to retrieve Naru-kun 13 years from now. During that, you can feel free to 'take care' of Naru-kun. And you are now allowed to use Kage Bushins to do your work as you look after him. Do you accept these requests, Kaguya Ōtsutsuki?"Said Kami in a serious tone putting her kindness aside.

"Hai! Kami-sama!I will do as you request as it is in my pushinment sentence to be at your disposal" said Kaguya as she bows when she was finish speaking.

**(AN : Shiro Sagisu - Recollection II song playing)**

Kami fixes her breast back into her kimono and puts the the child(naruto) down in the center of the sealing circle, but creates a yellow blacket using yang release to keep the baby warm and a daimond desinger necklace that had a two traingle-cossed shape hanging from it(judism symbol/the cover if the story) and lays it on the baby's belly.

"Naruuto-kun. Please forgive me for making you live an unpleseant life. But you need to see what humans can be and understand how they think, feel and react to things so that you are not missguided by the cream layers of life in this this is what I want you to see before you become what you truely must become . And not because your are destined, but because you are worthy. I want you to learn the way of having command and control of what you want to be, and you will become what is far greater then any other being amongst those in existance that walk on the realm of life it'self. I... Just want you to know that even though many people will recent you and hate you for believing that your Kurama. You are not a human...Your are not an idiot ...Your are not normal ... Your are not a shinobi ... Your not a Jinchuriki ...Your not a just a boy... You are a being who will do great things in the near future, and you will have more than enough love from those who see who you really are, and your parents will be more then proud of your time of living as a human... (walks away from the child as it started crying)Shhhhh my little will see eachother again" said Kami as she leaves the same way she appeared.

**(Song End)**

Kaguya then got to work on finding the remains of Kushina and recreated her body that was dressed in the same hospital gown, seal a tail of kurama into the baby using the 'Hakke no Fūin Shiki(Eight Trigrams Sealing Style)', then release the genjutsu barrier and wrapped the Kyuubi in her pocket dimension(the Kamui technique) and left mirror sculpure-breaking ' Shunshin no Jutsu(Body Flicker Technique)

**Amekagure**

In a large dark hall room that had nothing and no light, a mirror-made sculpure of a women began to take form from the feat to the head. The sculpture started getting skin and clothing and the long hair began gained a light white colour and the horms on it's hand gain it's colour also. When the 'Shunshin no Jutsu' was complete, Kaguya opened her third eye. Black wrap began to shift from the eye and the kyuubi's body fell out with a Loud 'THUD' on the ground of the room. Kaguya quicky leaves the room using 'Kamui'

As soon as the 'Kamui' as was done, the door was busted open inwardly revealing an orange haired man who had puple eyes with a ripple pattern and single dot in the center of the eyes for pupils. The man wore shinobi sandals showing the coloured toe nails of the man , a black cloak that had red clouds on them, a ring on one of the fingers of his right hand, piercings that were hiding by the cloak while some could be seen on the nose, and a Ame shinobi headband on the man for head. The man walked in the room and hit the switch that was on the right side of the doorway. As soon as light comes into the room, the man meets the face of the kyuubi which had half open eyelids and very slow slow breathing.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...k-k-KONAN! GET ME MADARA UCHIHA IN THIS ROOM NOW!

..._To be continued..._

* * *

SonSanbi23: And Cut!Damn I need to make longer chapters in the future!(Puts the phone at the right arm of the couch)HEY KAGUYA!

Kaguya: (appears via mirror Shunshin no Jutsu, wearing black TK Supras, skinny jeans and a black short-sleeve shirt that showed her a flat stomach)what is you request of me,Son-sama?

SonSanbi23: Man, I love it when you call me that, Kagu-chan. If ony the readers could vote you in on the 3 women that could be in Naruto's harem...hmmm...

Kaguya :(blushes at the comment)S-Son-sama,may I ask you something?

SonSanbi23 : Yeah sure what's up?

Kaguya :Why did you give Naruto-san and Toshiro-san harems?

SonSanbi23 :hehehehe! Oh,am just showing some homie love to my two most favourate Naruto and Bleach characters . And besides!Toshiro and Naruto will be the best of buddies to come!So why not give the Ice-cold shinigami a small harem of his own?

Kaguya: (nodds)Thank you for telling me that , Son-sama . I just wish the humble and great readers will vote me in so I can get some more screen time , unlike **Kishimoto-baka-teme**.

SonSanbi23: Well am sure they will . And to ensure that . Let me make a list of women they can vote from . And am now increasing the number of women to be added to naruto's heram to 5 narutoverse woman and 3 bleachverse women!

Narutoverse :

Fu

Yugito

Tsunade

Kushina

Mikoto

Karin

Kurenai

Natsuhi(just wanna see if you readers like the woman)

Konan

Samui

Yugao

Hana Inuzuka(I have nothing against Tsume but she will not be in Naruto's harem in this story)

And Kaguya Ōtsutsuki

Bleach verse :

Kukaku

Yoruichi

Unohana

Isane

Nemu(choose her , and I will make look awesome as fuck I PROMISE!)

And Franceska Mila Rose

SonSanbi23: The reason why I didn't put Orihime there in the choices of the Bleachverse women , was becuase without her , team Ichigo is just incomplete and boring(just imagine Ichigo's team being a 3 man team of fighters and no-one to heal them and worry about them when they go of fighting...dull and incomplete)So those are the choices . I will separate the voting of the Narutoverse women from the Bleachverse women because of of the time of the proggression of the story . (Stands up from the couch and yawns,only to get tackled to the ground by Kaguya)

Kaguya: (tackles SonSanbi23 to the ground)THAAANK YYYOOOOOOOUUUU SON-SAMA FOR ADDING ME TO THE LIST OF WOMEN!(Starts kissing SonSanbi23's face everywhere)

SonSanbi23: Okay, okay enough with the kissy kissy, Kagu-chan. So anyways!Stay cool,be cool,look cool and...REVIEW!


	3. Author's note

Authors note

Hellow my dear readers! I am terribly sorry for making you think I have just updated but this 'Author's note' is actually my concern on my problems with writing because when a I see a mistake in my stories,I get pissed at not seeing it

That is my plea . Now on with another matter I want to talk about and this goes out to the NaruHina fans and NaruAnko . The reason why those two are not on the list of characters to vote is (drum roll)...

(TAADDAA!) THEY ARE IN THE HAREM! So don't worry and start saying am a Hinata hater or a Anko hater, **I . AM . NOT EITHER OF THOSE TO THINGS . **

Here is the current Harem of Naruto as Toshiro's harem will not change :

Tier Harribel , Neliel Tu Odelschwank , Rangiku Matsumoto , Anko Mitarashi , and Hinata Hyuga.

As you can see , I have now removed the OC that was in the harem as I saw no need for her to be apart of this story.

Don't forget to vote though your reviews on who you want to be apart of Naruto's harem as you can pick 6 Narutoverse women and 4 Bleachverse are the choices :

Narutoverse :

Fu

Yugito

Tsunade

Kushina

Mikoto

Karin

Kurenai

Natsuhi(just wanna see if you readers like the woman)

Konan

Samui

Yugao

Hana Inuzuka(I have nothing against Tsume but she will not be in Naruto's harem in this story)

And Kaguya Ōtsutsuki

Bleach verse :

Kukaku

Yoruichi

Unohana

Isane

Nemu(choose her,and I will make her look awesome as fuck I PROMISE!)

And Franceska Mila Rose

That is all I would like to say so remember to stay cool , be cool , look cool and ... Review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3 : The aftermath and the new mission.**

Normal speech "who are you?"

Normal thoughts 'who is he?'.

**Bijuu/juubi speech "who are you?"**

**Bijuu/juubi thoughts 'who is he?'.**

_Zanpakuto speech "who are you?"._

_Zanpakuto thoughts 'who is he?'._

Hollow speech "I am nobody".

**Hollow mixed with a normal voice speech "I am awesome" **

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach and is owned by Tite Kubo and Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto.

These are the Naruto's harem poll votes so far:

Narutoverse :

Fu - 3

Yugito - 2

Tsunade - 2

Kushina - 1

Mikoto -1

Karin -

Kurenai - 1

Natsuhi(just wanna see if you readers like the woman) - 2

Konan - 3

Samui - 2

Yugao -1

Hana Inuzuka(I have nothing against Tsume but she will not be in Naruto's harem in this story) -

Bleachverse :

Kukaku -

Yoruichi - 6

Unohana - 1

Isane -

Nemu(choose her, and I will make her BE awesome as fuck I PROMISE!) - 3

And Franceska Mila Rose - 2

Yo! You know who it is!Am back with another 'Flash step' update for this fic. As I said in the last update, the Narutoverse woman will have a separate end date from the bleachverse woman because Naruto will leave the the Narutoverse and go to the Bleachverse after some time. For the many of you guys out there who keep telling my to put Anko in, she IS already in Naruto's harem and to you Hinata-haters out there who are reading this, you can stop now and go reading something else or you can skip all the hinata parts of the story, plain and simple, because Hinata is also apart of the harem. I have also decided to add femHaku to Naruto's harem because I believe she will fit QUITE well with what I have in plan. And as you can see at the voting list, Kaguya is not there. That is because(drum roll)...(TADA!) SHE IS NOW OFFICIALY IN THE HAREM! My reason for doing this is because I searched up on some Naruto fanfics that ATLEAST would give Kagu-chan some screen time,but unfortunately, there are none. I would say the reason being is either no-one can create a personality for her or no-one even thinks of using her. But anyways, Kaguya Ōtsutsuki is no apart of the harem. The voting of the bleachverse woman will stop when naruto goes to the bleachverse which will be quite a while from now. So if you love Isane or Unohana, go get your Isane/Unohana fangirl/boy friends and start voting while it's still early.

Here is the current Harem of Naruto as Toshiro's harem will not change:

Tier Harribel, Neliel Tu Odelschwank, Rangiku Matsumoto, Kaguya Ōtsutsuki, Anko Mitarashi, and Hinata Hyuga.

As I have said, Naruto will be Godlike in this fic but won't be Godlike right at the begining, because I have seen many godlike naruto fics that start out that way and never get done because the author looses interest in the story.

MAJOR shout out to scarface101 for reviewing this fic and I hope he and YOU guys continue because I have some 500 pounds of FAT suprises to come your way and I will be doing some little bit of foreshadowing as the story goes but will reveal everything at some point so...KEEP READING and REVIEW WHILE YOUR AT IT!

* * *

**Amekagure : Pein's office**

Pein was seating in his office with is fingers intertwined, taping his feet rapidly in impacience and is still shocked at this new revelation that just dropped into his plans.

'Hmmm... Something about the Kyuubi being dropped in my hallroom just doesn't sit well with me. Along with that genjutsu that it is under. I tried pushing my chakra to awaken it but it just doesn't work. It's as if that genjutsu is... Infinite. I need to talk to Madara now' where the thoughts of Pein as he kept on tapping his feet.

A knock was heard from the door and Pein muttured 'enter'. The door open reveai a women who stood at the height of 5'3 wearing a black cloak that had red clouds on it and black shinobi sandals. On her right hand, on the middle, she wore a ring that had the kenji for 'white' on it. She had a labret piercing just under her lip, amber eyes with lavender eye shadowing along with her eyebrows being distinctive lines, and blue hair that had an Origami flower at the woman took a step and turned to closed the camly walked in and bowed before Pein. This women's name is Konan.

Where is he, Konan?" Asked Pein with annoyance in his voice.

"He asked me to call you to the hallroom to talk about the 'recent event', Pein-sama" said Konan with a stoic voice, answering Pei's question.

Pein stood up from his seat and walked out of his office with Konan following him.10 minutes later,Pein and Konan walk in the hallroom where Pein discovered the Kyuubi, and found a man there. This man stood at the height of 6'2 and he was wearing the same cloak Pein and Konan were wearing, as his his shinobi sandals where the same colour as Konan's. The man wore black gloves and his face was covered by an orange mask that had a spiral pattern only showing his left man had his arms crossed and he had is back againsyt the wall on the right side of the hallroom's door looking at the hipnotised Kyuubi.

"Do you by any chance know who brang the Kyuubi here and how, Nagato?" Asked the masked man.

"No. At that time, I was in my office welcoming Hidan to the organisation. In the middle of my talk with him, I heard a noise coming from here that soinded like something massive was falling.I used shunshin to get here and I found... This. I did sense another chakra signature besides the Kyuubi's in this hallroom and it was... Unatural to say the least" said Pein.

The masked man got off the wall and stood to face Pein and say's "What makes it 'unatural' as you call it?"

"This person seem to be using chakra that is more if not potent them mine" said Pein as he got looks of curiosity from the masked man and Konan.

"Just what exactly are you trying to say, Nagato? Are you trying to tell me that someone as the same chakra signature as yours?" Asked the masked man.

"What I mean is that it's slightly the same to that of my eyes, Madara, but it was mixed with something else. Infact, I would say it was the chakra signatures of three doujutsus of of the world, like they were mixed in some point, but I could be wrong as I ony got a glimpse of the person in here. What troubles me is the genjutsu that the Kyuubi is under.I tried touching it and pushing my chakra but it was unbreakable. I don't understand how that would be, Madara. Perhaps, you may know what kind of genjutsu this is?" said Pein.

'He tried to touch the beast but it didn't work. And As I see, the genjutsu has the signature that Nagato speaks is some of the sharingan's chakra in there. For a person to give there chakra to a person they put under the genjutsu, is to go to the means of making the genjutsu in... fin... ite" said the Madara**(AN : Am calling the masked man Madara/Madara Uchiha now)**, making him eye widen at the last word he said, figuring out what the suspect has done.

'But... How could it be... Could someone else no of My plans?... No. The only person who knows of this is Zetsu, putting aside Madara being dead, he also knows. But did he tell someone about the plan before me?'

'Madara' shakes himself out of his thoughts and look at Pein with a serious look making Hiashi Hyuga's look of seriousness look like a cloan mask.

"Nagato. Listen and listen well because I won't repeat myself twice. There is someone out there who knows of my- our plans and this person seems to be aiding us by giving us the Kyuubi, making our plans accelerate faster. However, we need to find this person and make him join us or kill this person, because we can't afford someone telling the Elemental Nations of our plans while we haven't even started "Said Madara in a serious tone, leaving no room for arguement

Pein looks at Madara skeptically, in suspicion of hiding something.

'What is troubling him about this... 'person' , besides the fact that this person knows of our plans? He must have discovered something here and wishes to not speak of It. But it matters not, for who ever this person is nothing compared to the power of a God**(AN : How dilusion! And boy, dare I say, you have NO FUCKING IDEA of just how WRONG you are) **.'

"I shall see to it that I send my paths to this person and asked if he can join us. If he refuses, I shall make will fall dead at the hands of a god**(AN : ****{rolls his eyes})**"said Pein.

" possible, start by absorbing the Kyuubi into the statue and continue with what we have planned and get those that Zetsu has said told about to join us". Said Madara as he left as he lift in his 'Teleportation Kamui'.

Konan, being the observant women she is, observed Madara as he was in his thought and saw is Sharingan eye was then, just like Pein, she noticed he knew something and was hiding it.

"Pein-sama. I think-"

" Madara is hiding something? Yes, I have also took notice at his temporary shock. But it matters not. This person shall be found and I will see if he is deem fit to be apart of The Akatsuki" .

With that said,Pein and Konan walk out of the Hall room, leaving the forever hipnotised Kyuubi in the dark.

**Konoha**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It has been a week and 2 days since the Sandaime and a squad of ninja found the now deceased Yondaime and his wife and orphaned child, Naruto. When the Sandaime got there, he first saw the corpses of Minato and Kushina and was saddened by the sight of the two newly made parents of a new born baby boy, pass on so young but was even more sad at the two leaving there child to become an orphan. The Sandaime then saw the infant on the stand of what appeared to be a sealing ritual with the mark of the 'Hakke no Fūin Shiki(Eight Trigrams Sealing Style)' on the infant's belly and immediatly knew what happened. The old hokage knew that killing a tailed beast was never the case for a human so there was only one thing that needed to be done and that is sealing the tailed beast. What confused ,However,was the clean body of Kushina that held no stretch mark on her belly of the open cut she had from the forcefull extraction of the Kyuubi from her stomach old hokage,told some of the ninja to take the corpses of the Yondaime and Kushina to the mortuary and be prepared for the berial a week Sarutobi announced to the village about the events that took place, leaving out the truth about the child's heritage, and as expected in what the sandaime were going to be assassinations on the chind as they had been happening ever since they announcement. The sandaime only wished that Naruto could survive before he(Naruto)can be able to taking full care of himself and be able to completely be able to defend himself without anbu having to be on guard at every step.

Currently, the Sandaime was in his office holding Naruto in his arms, trying to put the baby to sleep and few minutes, he was successful as he put the baby into the sleeping basket. Hiruzen then saw something he didn't take notice of, and it was the daimond designer necklace that had the two traingle-crossed shaped at the bottom, worn around the baby's neck.

'How come I didn't take notice of that necklace when on Naruto-kun? Was it the fact that I didn't pay attention all this time or did I forget it?... Hmm... It as a an odd shape,I must say. But were in the world did it come from?Naruto-kun was always with me and he was always guarded by my personal anbu' Were the thoughts of the old hokage as he began to stare at the necklace that was around the small infant's neck and proceeded to touch it with his left hand but-

ZAP!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" White pure lightning shocked the hokage and he felt his body burn as if he was one of Yami's roasted full chicken being roasted in hell's oven with the temperature being a 100 degrees. As soon as the anbu saw the lightning coming from the necklace hit the Sandaime and he started screaming,the quicklyrush the old man to the hospital except for one anbu who had the cat mask,who stayed to watch gaurd of Naruto and the Sandaime's office. The anbu look at the necklace. Then the sleeping infant and wondered what kind of necklace is that and how did it create lightning?

'Did the child create- No! That's is far too Impossible! A child could never use chakra when they were recently given birth. That just Ludicrous! Then... What did?' Was what the 16 year old Anbu thought as the anbu kept on staring at the sleeping child and necklace

**Konoha : Training ground 32.**

Somewhere in the forest of the training ground. Kaguya appear using her signature shunshin and kneeled before the flashing light before her. The light died down revealing Kami who had a hand on her right hip.

"I have done the objectives you have asked, Kami-sama. What other objectives do you wish for me to do,besides taking care of Naruto?" Asked Kaguya.

Kaguya,I just recently forseen an event that will take place her in Konohakagure No Sato, and in order to save a very innocent life, you must do the following. Must I proceed in briefing, Kaguya Ōtsutsuki?" Asked Kami.

"Hai!I will do as you asked of me to do. As it my punishment sentence to command by you, Kami-sama" said Kaguya.

"Very well. First, I need you to take up citizenship her in Konoha when you leave this training ground. Use your name as your alias and become a shinobi of this village without the use of your eyes,state of occupation as your tittle is hailed,your Miraton(Mirror Release)or weather commandment. Your are to use a temporary henge to cover your horns and third eye using your unique chakra to bypass any and all eyes. You are to use the Ninjutsu you have seen and learned during you 2 thousand years of service to me. Do I am make myself clear, Kaguya Ōtsutsuki?" Asked Kami.

"Hai! Kami-sama! What is it that you need me to do for you, kami-sama?"

"(Smirk)I need you to-

* * *

_...To be continued... _

Ah man! You gotta loooooovvee the great "Cliff hanger No Jutsu". Anywas! The next update is on th 18th of April so...Stay cool, be cool, look cool and... REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4 : Going home.**

Normal speech "who are you?"

Normal thoughts 'who is he?'.

**Bijuu/juubi speech "who are you?"**

**Bijuu/juubi thoughts 'who is he?'.**

_Zanpakuto speech "who are you?"._

_Zanpakuto thoughts 'who is he?'._

Hollow speech "I am nobody".

**Hollow mixed with a normal voice speech "I am awesome"**

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach and Naruto. Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo and Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto.

XXXXXXXXX

These are the Naruto's harem poll votes so far :

Narutoverse :

Fu - 4

Yugito - 3

Tsunade - 6

Kushina - 3

Mikoto - 3

Karin - 1

Kurenai - 3

Natsuhi(just wanna see if you readers like the woman) - 2

Konan - 6

Samui - 2

Yugao - 3

Hana Inuzuka(I have nothing against Tsume but she will not be in Naruto's harem in this story) - 1

Bleachverse :

Kukaku - 2

Yoruichi - 9

Unohana - 4

Isane - 1

Nemu(choose her , and I will make her BE awesome as fuck I PROMISE!) - 5

And Franceska Mila Rose – 4

XXXXXXXXX

Well! It seem like people are now starting to give Unohana and Fu a chance at being in the harem. But now is the time I tell you guys the change in the story.

There will now be some civilian council bashing Sakura bashing and Sasuke bashing in this story so….. To all the Sasuke and Sakura fans, save yourself the time and stop reading right now!

Now on to the matters of the harem choices. If Karin, Hana Inuzuka, and Isane do not get two or more votes on the next update. They will be removed from the choices to vote for who gets to be apart of Naruto's then… ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

"-and that's the mission. Do you accept it, Kaguya Ōtsutsuki?"

"….."

"…."

"…."

Kaguya stood up and look at Kami as if she was asking if she could grow a penis,reaching to her ankles. "….. Uhm~~~~~ That is ~~~ not what I expected. Are you sure you want me to go and complete such a mission, Kami-sama? Because am pretty sure-"

"Kaguya-chan. What happens when you deny my orders? Said Kami in VERY sweet tone that made Kaguya's eyes widen and blush, knowing what exactly would happen.

"I-I g-get p-p-punished." Said Kaguya

Kami slowly walks up to Kaguya, shaking her hips in the process. When she gets close to close to Kaguya, she puts her left hand around Kaguya's back, then tps Kaguya;s ass HARD earning an 'EEP' from the victim of the boody tap.

You know Kaguya-chan. (whispers into Kaguya)I can't stop stop thinking about how you used to scream out to me about how you would do wrong and….. 'beg' me to…..(licks Kaguya's ear)hurt you.' Kami steps back to see a very aroused Kaguya, because of the visible nipples that pocked out of the robes Kaguya was dressed and the slow bleeding nose, which was an Ōtsutsuki trait similar to the Uzumaki verbal tick. Quite surprising to most people.

Now then. I'll say ask again. Do you accept the mission, Kaguya Ōtsutsuki?' aked Kami, Snapping Kaguya out of her 'pleasure-filled' thoughts and getting her back in to her manner of seriousness.

"I accept this mission and I shall take all you have said to me in remembrance. But may I atleast use most of my abilities to my disposal,Kami-sama? All of which I shall take a responsibility of not revealing to those who will not correspond to your plans Kami-sama.'

"(sigh) Verywell. Use them to your capabities and be sure to keep them hidden from those who are not involve. And lastly-' in a puff of smoke, a 24 pack of bottled milk appeared at Kaguya's feet. "-Make sure he only drinks MY milk, Kaguya-chan"said Kami as she left

'This could very well change the fate of many things to come. As I can only put my trust into Kami-sama's strange ways of doing things.' Were the thoughts of Kaguya before she took out a scroll to seal the bottled up breast milk of Kami then left using Kamui.

XXXXX

**Two months later.**

XXXXX

It's been two months since Naruto was found by the third and nothing much has happened…..Well maybe except for the 'Kill the Demon child' rallies, the civilian council's constent meetings of getting rid of the demon child and the assassinations on Naruto which have now been increased to six per day. The Sandaime on the other hand knew pretty well that he couldn't take care of Naruto for much longer and it was time to send him to the orphanage 11 moths from now. The cat masked ANBU didn't seem to take the decision lightly as she told the Sandaime that sending Naruto to the orphanage is like sending him to hell in a hand basket, but the Sandaime said that she may look after him there and take the mission of being one of the child caretakers at the orphanage to take care of Naruto, which the female ANBU agree on.

Right now, it was night time and the Sandaime and Naruto were in the Sarutobi compound. The Sandaime was putting Naruto in the Little nursery room he and his son Asuma had made for Naruto to stay in and he was now putting him to sleep with the bed time story(because the old man can't sing and doesn't know a lullaby). When the Sandaime was done telling the story, he noticed Naruto was sleeping and left the room in silence not befor taking one last glance at Naruto then walking out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Two hours later, Kaguya appears via Kamui in the room of Naruto besides the baby's bed. She checks to see if the baby is sleeping and see that it is.

'Am surprised they didn't set up ANBU or some traps to keep intruders out. Do they really think that these illiterate Human beings called villagers wouldn't bold enough to come into this compound and-…Ugh, never mind. I forgot that this is a village of _peace'._

Kaguya then picked the child and couldn't but adore the child in her arms.

"Aaawwww. You look so cute! Your even cuter then Hagororomo-kun when he was a baby" said Kaguya.

Kaguya then left in the exact way she came in.

Asuma then walks in the room of Naruto wanting to check up on the child. But fond the Baby was. Asuma runs out of the room to tell his father that some one has kidnapped Naruto.

10 minutes later, the Sandaime, now dressed in his Hokage robes, was standing in front of 40 shinobi and kunoichi, with mall have them being chunin , Tokubetsu Jounin and Jounin.

"I humbly apologize for having to make you al loose sleep. But this is a village matter that needs your full co-operation and Capabilities. Over ten minutes ago, the villages Jinchuriki, Naruto Uzumaki was Kidnapped by an unknown-" the Sandaime was interupted by the loud cheers of rejoice coming from 10 of the people attending, shouting 'the demon child is gone' or go to hell demon!'. In about a minute, the cheering parade of the anti-Naruto ninja died with kunais going through there neck.

"As I was saying. Naruto Uzumaki was Kidnapped by an unknown suspect and we do not know were this person may be. You are all ordered to search the village for 3 hours, and if nothing is found here. YOU are to all leave the village for a month and come back if nothing is found again!"

"HAI!"

The 30 shinobi then scattered through out the village in search of Naruto, but came up with nothing for those three hours. They all packed up clothing and all their necessities and sprinted out of the village.

XXXXX

**At the ocean of the Mizu no kuni .**

XXXXX

Kaguya appeared standing on the water of the ocean through the use of her Kamui with Naruto in her arms. She made a Kage Bushin and gave Naruto to the clone.

"(sigh)… I haven't been here for over two thousand years. The last time was when I had to place the bodies of Hagoromo and his brother in here…. Well then, there's no point in thinking about it." Said Kaguya.

Kaguya them knelt down and placed her hand on the water. Her body started being incased by her chakra which was Gold and the water started vibrating in a circular motion. After two hours, she and the clone were now standing on a small peace of land.

"Clone, get close. I don't want Naruto to get wet. Undersatnd?"

Hai, Oyabun(boss)" said the clone.

She pulled up the sleeve of her right arm to reveal a tattoo of a 9cm length and 5cm width black tomoe(the comma in the sharingan) on her forearm. She bit the thumb of her left hand and swiped the bleeding thumb on the forearm of her left arm and-

PUFF!

She was covered in smoke. After a few seconds, the puff of smoke died down revealing Kaguya's white robes replaced by a transitional high-collared hime-kimono which was adored with intricate lines and tomoe running down the centre and edges of the gown.

"(she checks herself) Hn! I haven't worm this gown in a long time. And I see those seals Hagoromo paced in them to keep clean and adjust to my size are still one".

Kaguya then cracks her knuckles and tilts her neck and both side, hearing snaps coming out of her actions. She then quickly puts her two together to form an Ox handsign and exclaims…

"Kami no geijutsu : Suijankan no gyakuten(God arts : Water cycle reversal)!".

BOOM!

The water besides her burst and began to rise into the sky as gold colored lightning cackled around her. When the technique stop, the water that was rising into the sky stopping at a humongous 100 ft, began to transform into what would appear to be a large mass of smoke, but in actuality… it was one oversized cloud. Not wanting the fishes, sharks, whales and other life forms of the ocean to die because of her, Kaguya formed a couple of handsigns and exclaims….

Suiton : Umi no Kaikaku(Water Release : Reformation of the ocean)". Kaguya took a deep D EEP breath then spat out\blew out water from her mouth on the land below her. The water she was producing was beyond normal for human lungs because she kept on blowing for 30 seconds and stopped to see if the water has reached to the her feet, but sees it only ended up half way and not up the little Island she created. She repeated the process once more and the ocean was now filled with pure clean water.

Kaguya slams her hand to the ground and the Isand rose up again, taking Kaguya, her clone and Naruto up into the sky and reached the cloud that she created, which was flat at the top. Kaguya bit her thumb, formed handsings and slammed her right hand onto the flat surface of the cloud, making symbols spread out onto it and shouted…..

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu(Summoning Technique)!"

PUFF!

A large puff of smoke erupted on the surface of the cloud just a few feet away from Kaguya, her clone and Naruto. When the puff of smoke went away, it reveal a mansion that was painted was panted black along with the roof. The only thing that had a different color was the gold-brown front door that had a big diamond for a door knob. Kaguya walked up the door, opened it inwards the building and walked in, leaving it open for the clone as it followed and closed the door behind it. Kaguya, who was standing on left-hand side of the door, hit a switch that was on the wall making the lights of the room they were in switch on. Once the lights were once, the first thing they saw was the combing living room that had two small couches and one large couches that could fit four people sitting around a flat screen TV that was nailed onto the wall and a kitchen that the fridge and cupboard on the left side and the stove and microwave and the right side with the kitchen sink in the middle. The kitchen had the back door of the house next to the kitchen sink and two windows above it. The second thing they took notice of was the staircase that went up, leading straight ahead to a door then separating into to different paths which are left and right with each side having a set of doors leading to rooms. Then lastly, on the right side of the just between the kitchen and living room was a white door. On the door, there were was a right hand print on the right side of the door and four buttons with words next to them. The first button had 'Training ground' next to it, the second button had 'Tomb' next to it, the third button had 'Library' next to it, the forth button had 'Workshop' next to it, the fifth button had 'Garden' next to it and lastly, the button sixth had 'Laboratory' next to it.

Kaguya placed her the open palm of her right hand on the hand print of the door and his her left hand to press sixth button button. She then push her chakra into the door, as a white light began to flash from behind the door. After 15 minutes, Kagya stopped pushing her chakra into the door because the door inwardly opened itself. Kaguya motioned her clone to get in the lab and the clone obeyed and walked in with Kaguya closing the door from the outside of the room. Kaguya repeated the process but this time pressing the third button. Just like before, 15 minutes later, the door inwardly opened itself.

Kaguya walked into the room and close the door behind not before taking of her shoes and putting the transitional high-collared hime-kimono back into it's seal through the same way she put in on and was dressed in the white robes again. The sight that greeted her was was a cloudy blue sky above her with birds flying by. She was standing on wet green grass, taking the sent into her nose then releasing a sigh of relief. To both of her sides were plants and trees of different kinds but far ahead of her was the a tree that was as large as the mountain that had the faces of the hokages on it and was as large as the hokage tower in width.

Kaguya looked at the tree and smiled at it as the tree gave her a feeling of welcome and happiness at seeing itself caretaker and the one who planted it in a pace were humans wouldn't take it's fruit forcefully from it.

Kaguya chuckles and says "I miss you too, my Shinju".

..._To be continued_...

* * *

Ugh! Another one done. I just hope I can update tomorrow and Sunday and Monday or everyday instead. But with all this home work and stuff, am not so sure about that, but I'll try my hardest to do so. To all you Naruto fans, DON'T WOORRY! Our favourate blond hero will get the time he deserves and will meet one of his women in his harem and hopfully, see a lemon or two sooner or later in the story.

Just remember to stay cool, be cool, look cool and …. REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter ****5**** : Change in power**

Normal speech "who are you?"

Normal thoughts ''_who is he?'_

**Bijuu/juubi speech "who are you?"**

**Bijuu/juubi thoughts 'who is he?'.**

_Zanpakuto speech "who are you?"._

_Zanpakuto thoughts 'who is he?'._

Hollow speech "I am nobody".

**Hollow mixed with a normal voice speech "I am awesome"**

Disclaimer : I do not own bleach and Naruto. Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo and Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto.

Well, it seems as if people aren't voting any more so it's best I decide the people who will be apart of Naruto's harem in the Narutoverse. Am deeply sorry guys, but am not that kind of author who updates in very two to three weeks, I type and update everyday or two days! What am trying to say is that am very impatient when it comes to giving the readers something to read so I type as as many things with the time I have and I just so happen to have ALOT of time, so am deeply sorry if your favourite didn't make and don't worry! The women that won't appear here will appear in the other fics I will do. The next fic that I will be doing is something me and scarface101 will be working on but not soon like NOW but it will come up sometime. ENOUGH OF THAT!(sigh) Now for my pick in the women that will be apart of Naruto's harem from the Narutoverse:

Tsunade

Samui

Konan

Fu

Yugito

Kushina

Mikoto

Kurenai

Yugao

And there you have it! 8 people made it through. The voting of the Bleachverse women will go on. Now then... ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

_…...previously..._

_She was standing on wet green grass, taking the sent into her nose then releasing a sigh of relief. To both of her sides were plants and trees of different kinds but far ahead of her was the a tree that was as large as the mountain that had the faces of the hokages on it and was as large as the hokage tower in width._

Kaguya looked at the tree and smiled at it as the tree gave her a feeling of welcome and happiness at seeing itself caretaker and the one who planted it in a pace were humans wouldn't take it's fruit forcefully from it.

_Kaguya chuckles and says "I miss you too, my Shinju"._

…...present...

Kaguya walked up to the tree, enjoying the wet grass under her clean feet with a blissful smile on her face, and her long white shiny hair gaining colour because of the sunlight. Kaguya reached the tree and place her hand on it rubbing it gently, making the tree grow white leaves in a show of happiness.

"It's been a thousand years since I last saw, my wonderful tree. I have missed you dearly." said Kaguya, giving the tree a kiss. The tree's leaves fell off the branches, showing tears of Joy at being with it's master, the person who planted it into the ground and gave it life.  
As Kaguya was rubbing the tree she begins to remember that time in heaven, asking Kami about the Shinju...

…...Flashback...

Kaguya was walking what would appear to be a balcony of the second floor of Kami's Gigantic home. As she was walking, she began to have a question that bother her in her time of being alive.

'_Why was such a powerful tree planted on a world that was war torn?' was the thoughts of Kaguya.'_

Kaguya was now standing in front of large golden doors and she pushed them open and walked in. Kaguya was in a room that had warm blue tiles, a white wall and a golden throne with Kami seating on with her legs wide open showing her white g-string not hiding the vertical smile between her legs. Kaguya walked and stopped before the throne and bowed."Kami-sama, I would like to ask you a question that will determine my state of that as it is." asked Kaguya.

Kami replied "Soka(I see). You want to know about the Holy tree, don't you?". Kaguya nodded and kami stood from the royal chair and walked passed Kaguya and told her to follow.  
30 minutes later, Kami and Kaguya stood in front of a marble-material door. Kami open the door and a BRIGHT light passed through the door for 2 minutes blinding Kaguya for a second. When the light stopped passing through the door, it reveal something that made Kaguya jaw-drop and eye-widen.

This wasn't a normal room, this was a forest that had the exact same amount of land that Konoha had and the only plant life that was there was... Holy trees.

"Welcome to my Forest" says kami as she walked in and Kaguya walked in still flabbergasted at the sight of so many holy trees, all on one place!  
As they were walking, Kaguya could literally feel as if she was being watched by hundreds of eyes ans she looks and the huge and majestic trees and... sees the one large eye similar to hers on them!

Kami looks at Kaguya and sees her shocked expression and says "That tree you ate from was not THE Holy tree. It's A Holy tree. And as you can see, these trees are more consciously aware of all the things around them". Kami stops as Kaguya does so too and Kami continues "It took me 4 567 years to created 200 seeds that that held the keys to a person's spiritual consciousness and physical well being to connect, thus making what would be presumed to be what is chakra. However, because these trees where created by me, they also bare my chakra, making who ever eats it a living God."

Kaguya looks at Kami and asked "But what about the form they take when-"

"That form is something that every holy tree becomes when someone who has no authorisation from me, eats it's fruit" said Kami, interrupting Kaguya from asking what she knew she was going to ask. Kami walks up to a tree and touches it's wood and continues "The purpose of me planting the tree in that world that is now the Shinobi World, was to slowly let the nature of the planet to withstand the damage it was taking from the on going war that once raged on that time. But something else happened that I predicted would happen." said Kami looking Kaguya who was looking down in shame and said "My honest apologies, Kami-sama. I …...(sniff) didn't know that I was going to cause only more war and remove the law that you made...(sniff,sniff)I'm... s-sorry" said Kaguya while she was crying in between talking.  
Kami walked up to her and hugged her. Kaguya didn't hesitate but put her face on Kami's shoulder and cried out her deep sorrows of having to be responsible for causing even more war then just stopping it. Kaguya kept on muttering apologies to Kami and holding her tightly.

"Sshhh it's okay. I've long forgiven you about it. I have forgiven you the minute you started eating the fruit because your heart was in the right place at that time. You used the power the fruit granted you to bring peace. And even though you didn't do it right, you used power to end the war because you believe people wouldn't listen to reason, and you were right. So don't blame yourself the ideals of humanity... please, stop hurting yourself... Kaguya-chan" said Kami as she comforted Kaguya as much as she can.

Kaguya calmed down and broke way from the hug and wiped the tears off of her face and smile at Kami as Kami gives Kaguya a motherly smile.  
Kami walks on forward and Kaguya follows again.  
A few minutes later, the two goddesses stand before a cave that was lit with torches on the sides. Kami looks at Kaguya and says "In here lies the seeds that grows to become the holy tree, Kaguya-chan. These seeds as a said before are portions of my power and they call the ones they are planted by as master. These trees grow one fruit every 1000 years and gives it's master the fruit to do what it wants with it. But if someone else is to take the fruit and they were not given permission by it's master, the tree will take a humongous from that wills one eye that and has ten demonic tails and take the essence of it's fruit back which is, the tree's chakra.(sigh)However... that holy tree that was one your world became... something I didn't expect it to be."

"What may that be, Kami-sama?" asked Kaguya

"A rampaging beast that has no emotions what so ever. It's only ideal is to destroy the world and end humanity, for it believes that humanity is a virus in the plane of existence." said Kami. Kami narrows her eyes and says "The beast form these trees go through give them feelings and mental control and the thinking that humans have, making them peace makers. But someone was manipulating that one to do the opposite and stay the same for all eternity in the hopes of destroying the world... I know who it is and so does Yami. This clearly means someone is trying to dethrone me or either destroy that world and create another in HIS image". Kaguya tries to figure out what Kami had told her but... decides to let it go because it was not her concern as she believes. Kami puts on her calm face and looks at Kaguya.

"Kaguya, today is the 4th of April and... IT'S YOUR BRITHDAY!" says Kami with a big smile on her face. Kauya freeze for a moment... then face faults because she literally forgot her birthday. Kami laughs at Kaguya forgetfulness and calls her old.

Kaguya covers her face with her hands and says with a low voice "Oh, how can I forget my own birthday? Don't even remember my own age! UGGHHH!"

Kami was now on the ground rolling and laughing like no tomorrow at Kaguya.

_…...flashback end..._

Kaguya smiles at how she and Kami spent their day, and to say the least, it was the best day she ever had in heaven with Kami. Kami had given her a seed of a holy tree as a present. At first, Kaguya said that it was too much and told Kami to keep it but Kami insisted her to take and the tree will tree her well. Kami also told that she is not giving to her as her master, but her friend instead, and that made Kaguya the happiest Goddess in heaven, because during her time in the world she couldn't make any friends because other women either fear her for her power or either hated her for gaining the attention of nearly all the men. Kaguya's facial appearance change to seriousness when she remembered the Mission she was given by Kami.

_...Flashback..._

"Now then. This mission is based on some information I've gathered.(Sigh)... It seems I was wrong when I thought that Jashin was the one who wanted to De-throne me... It appears to be Kaosu, The disowned son of Yami and God of Chaos, and Mao, The king of Demons." Said Kami as she shook her head.

Kaguya was shell shocked at the people behind the mindless behavior of the holy tree that was once planted into the world, but began to be filled with questions.

"Kami-sama. When a holy tree goes into it's beast form, Does it's chakra begin to change into Youki?" Asked Kaguya.

"No, it doesn't... On the first hundred years of the implantation of the holy tree that was here, Kaosu and Mao. Came down to this planet with a plan to apply something that Yami had created and forbid it to be ever used because of it's effects on the being it is applied to.

Yami created a seal that was meant to remove the memory and replace it with whatever the desire of the one who applied the seal, and change the chakra to that of a demon which is Youki. She applied it to one of the fallen angels that rebel by my orders and... The results were have positive and have negative" said Kami.

Kaguya asked "What do you mean, Kami-sama?".

"Simple. The peaceful and clear chakra of an angel changed to the blood lusting evil Youki. The negative side I'd that the youki disturbs the active process of thought and memory of the angel, turning into a being void of emotions and believing it's only soul purpose is to eliminate all existence."Said Kami

Kaguya nods and then looks back at Kami and asks "Why does Kaosu and Mao want to... Be rid of you and why is Katago disowned by Yami-sama?"

Kami rubs here neck and replies " As you know Mao once was in a relation ship Yami and they had a child. However, during the time of the pregnancy someday when Yami's belly was showed she was going to have a child soon, Mao attacked her in pursuit of Killing her and taking her power along with the child's power. Yami defended herself but was nearly beaten if Ametarasu-otouto didn't appear to aid Yami in defeating the bastard and throwing him back into the 9th realm of hell were he belongs. When the child was born, Yami sensed Youki that was not only as blood lustful and evil, but also hateful and Chaotic. Yami decided to name the baby boy Kaosu, who later became the God of chaos. The one thing Yami noticed about the child was it always had a hunger for power. Even the power that the boy could never attain, it wanted that power. And things only went downhill when Kaosu went in to the 9th realm of hell and met his imprisoned father, Mao.

Being the Manipulative bastard he is, he told his 'son' that to get all the power there is, he must DE-throne not his mother... but me." Said a pissed off Kami.

Kaguya became enraged, but didn't saying anything and continued to listen.

Mao had an inside man in my palace and Mao was told of the trees I created off my power, making the trees my image as the head Deity in my court. Kaguya, the truth about the holy tree that was on this planet was that if someone was to eat it's fruit, the process of thought and reasoning it had was to first look into HOW my power was used my humans. And if it was used for... World domination, it would transform into a ten tailed beast and retrieve my power and kill the one who ate the fruit. But as I said, Mao found out about my creation AND he also got the scroll of how to do the seal that Yami created from Kaosu.

Yami did find out that her son was scheming with Mao and found out why. With a heavy heart she... disowned him and took his thrown by defeating her son in battle" said Kami as her face began to soften up at the memory and continued.

"Yami was... For the first time... broken".

Kami got serious again and continued.

"Besides that. After being disowned and DE-throned, Kaosu became more vengeful and power hungry than before, and hated not only his mother, but all of us.

We don't know were are they(Kaosu and Mao), but we do know that they are secretly planning on finding a way to kill me then one of them shall take my throne and... Rule over all all things in existence" said Kami. Kaguya nodded in understanding the situation and listened on.

Kami then smile but was inwardly smirk and rubbing her hands like she just did something Mischief and said "Now for the mission". Kami reached in to her robes and took out a bottle that had black liquid with a pulsing white inside of it. Kaguya look at the bottle but jawdroped at what she was sensing and screamed "WH-WHAT IN THE HEAVENS WERE YOU THINKING, KAMI-SAMA?!".

"(Smirk) You sensed it right? Well then. By now should now that if someone plans on DE-thronging me, I fight back with my thinking. And so far,t his is what I could come with.

In this bottle is portions of fruits from a 100 different Holy trees. But that's not all" says Kami, getting a look that said 'please, don't do what I think your planning on doing?' Look from Kaguya.

"I personally went to your compound and place a body of a lion created by Yami and I." said Kami.

Kaguya asked "What exactly are you doing with a lion and why is it in my compound?".

"That, my dear is apart of your mission, Kaguya-chan. When you live from here, you must first take Naruto at a time when no-one has there guard up and go to you compound. Your holy tree as grown a fruit so you must take and use it to these ways". Kami touched Kaguya's forehead with her index finger and pushed in the instructions of what to do with her fruit. After a few seconds, Kami removed her index finger from Kaguya's forehead and Kaguya nodded in understanding the instructions.

"This liquid is a hundred fruits from different Holy trees that was mix into a perfect and non destructive substance that only be taken into the blood of who ever you give this to. This can only be taken by injecting small portions into three different places which are the head, chest, and torso.

You will inject this liquid into the lion, CAREFULLY and CALM, Kaguya-chan." Said Kami, getting a nod from Kaguya.

"After doing so, you must release the seal holding the youki that belongs to Kurama and you can do whatever you want with it." said Kami  
Kami opened her left palm and a silver coil scroll appeared.

"This scroll has a sealing jutsu that was created and examined by me so don't worry about it not being to safe. Your second part of the mission is-

…_.. ...flashback end..._

Even now, Kaguya still had doubts in sealing something with THAT much chakra but she believed in Kami's way of doing things as they have never seemed to fail.

Kaguya walked around the tree and found a LARGE watermelon that was the size of an office desk and summoned a clone to help her get the fruit to the Laboratory.

As she was doing so she began to think what kind of change will the world be through, because a child who possesses such power could hold the faith of this world in the palm of it's hands.

_…...To be Continued..._

* * *

We that's the chapter and don't worry. The 100 tailed loin will be seen in later chapters

This is the current status if Naruto's Harem:  
Tier Harribel. Neliel Tu Odelschwank, Rangiku Matsumoto, Kaguya Ōtsutsuki, Hinata Hyuga, Anko Mitarashi, Fu, Yugito Nii, Samui Nii, Tsunade Senju, Kurenai Yuhi, Yugao Uzuki, Mikoto Uchiha, Kushina Uzumaki, Konan.

Just remember to stay cool, be cool, look cool and... REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6  
**

Normal speech "who are you?"

Normal thoughts 'who is he?'.

**Bijuu/juubi speech "who are you?"**

**Bijuu/juubi thoughts 'who is he?'.**

_Zanpakuto speech "who are you?"._

_Zanpakuto thoughts 'who is he?'._

Hollow speech "I am nobody".

**Hollow mixed with a normal voice speech "I am awesome"**

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach and Naruto. Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo and Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto.

XXXXXXXXX

This is Naruto's current harem poll votes so far:

Bleachverse :

Kukaku - 2

Yoruichi - 9

Unohana - 6

Isane - 1

Nemu(choose her , and I will make her BE awesome as fuck I PROMISE!) - 7

And Franceska Mila Rose – 4

XXXXXXXXX

Well! Sorry for not updating sooner you guys. I had just recently went to go visit a friend of mines and I couldn't use the phone, nor did he have a PC. But anyways, it looks like people just wanna read and not review... It's cool, but please people, just review on the story and don't give it the silent treatment, please. Because if you don't, Kaguya is gonna show up in you bed room and put you in her infinite tsukiyomi, and you DON'T wanna be in there. I promise you. But anyways! From this chapter and beyond, the screen time will go to Naruto so don't worry yourself about our favorite blond hero not making an appearance on this fic.

**XXXXXX**

**5 moths later : Konoha**

It's been 5 months since Naruto's Kidnapping and... The village was celebrating this lose of there 'Jinchuriki' or what they would say as 'The demon child has gone to hell'. The only people that were sad about the disappearance were the Sarutobi family, Inu, and especially Neko.

Neko was the one person who took more then one month to find Naruto, but sadly, she came back with nothing to report. She did tell the hokage and her colleagues about a large cloud that had a mansion on top of it and it she seen this cloud at the ocean of Mizu no Kuni(Water Country). But the Hokage said that if it is on the Land of the Water Country then it isn't the Fire Country's problem, and her friends and colleagues told her to lay of the cat food and eat something regular before she ends up seeing the cats with wings on there backs.

Neko told her friends that if they really don't believe her then they should go check for themselves but her friends still didn't believe her.

Currently, it was night time and Yugao was in her apartment laying on the right side of her bed looking it the moon with a frown on her face. Yugao was heart broken that her sensei's son was taken away and only wanted to do what she promised her sensei, Kushina.

"...I just can't help but wonder why would someone want to do with a child. Unless this person knew he was a Jinchuriki... Maybe... maybe Naruto-kun will be better taken care of in another village... I don't know if that would be possible because every Jichuriki is treated badly in almost very village that has one except-". Yugao eye widened and got off the bed and put on her ANBU gear and ran to the Hokage's tower.

Seconds later Yagao was in the Hokage's office. Yelling-

"KUMO TOOK NARUTO-KUN, HOKAGE-SAMA!"

Neko! Why are you making such allegations? Naruto-kun could be... Killed by now. You can't be-"

"I KNOW WHAT AM SAYING! Kumo has two Jinchurki and they are treated as royalty there! It would make perfect sense if they were to take Naruto-kun and raise him to be loyal to them! Just think about, Hokage-sama."

"And if Kumo has taken Naruto-kun. What do you suggest we do, Neko?"

"I... I... WE GO TO WAR TO GET HIM BA-"

"ENOUGH! This village will not go to war for a single person, Neko. And let me make myself clear" said the Sandaime, adding Killing Intent to his stare.

"If you dare to pass the borders between Rai no Kuni(Lightning Country) and Hi no Kuni, I will make you an S-rank missing ninja.(Sigh) I understand you only wish to keep you promise to Kushina-chan, but what has happened has happened and there is nothing that can be do-". The Sandaime was interrupted by his assistant who burged in the office breathing heavily.

"Ho-Hokage-sama...(huff)There is a...(huff)wo-woman who has...Na-naruto and would li-like to...hoo!...speak with you." said the skinny assistant.

**2 minutes later.**

The hokage was seating in the council chamber along with the shinobi council and the Idio- I mean, civilian council. In the center of the room was Kaguya dress in her usual white robes and shinobi shoes but she had a huge scroll on her back with smaller scrolls hanging from it and she had Naruto in her arms, drinking from a bottle full of warm breast milk**(AN: Kami's milk of course)**. The different thing about Kaguya was her forehead that didn't show a closed 3rd eye and her rabbit ears-looking horns were not visible, meaning she was using the advance henge that came with two seals that you could at the back of her neck. The seals were anti-doujutsu seals that blocked off the Byakugan and Sharingan from sealing the henge or any chakra being used all over her body. Her eyes were now a pupil-less light blue but her hair was now cut short, as it reached to her lower back but the colour was still the same.

The men on the shinobi said were blushing uncontrollably at the C border line D-cup breasts' nipple being visible and the round ass that didn't do any justice to how sexy she can be.

The poor sandaime was trying his utmost best to keep his nose from bleeding with a cloth, but was failing miserably at doing so.

Kaguya, of course, was not paying any attention to the reactions of the men in the room and kept a stoic face.

The sandaime cleared his throat to get the attention of everyone and said "Everyone, it seems that Naruto Uzumaki has been found by this women hear and she has taken care of him up until now. My you please tell us who you are, miss".

"My name is Kaguya Ōtsutsuki, and am a traveler who has been traveling the elemental nations for some time now" said Kaguya.

Danzo looked at Kaguya with a skeptical eye and said "Why didn't you come here immediately with our Jinchuriki, women?".

Kaguya looked back at Danzo and narrowed her eyes, seeing the skeptical eye she is given by him and said "Because I didn't see any kind of seal on him".

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"WHAT?!" was what everyone screamed, looking at Kaguya as if she had three eyes.

The Sandaime order an anbu to check Naruto's belly and saw... nothing. This literally shocked the shinobi council, Danzo, the elders and the Sandaime. The civilian council...

"YYYYYYEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSS!" Along with "GO TO HELL, DEMON!" And of course "NOW WE CAN KILL THE DEMON CHILD!" was what they exclaimed, but immediately shut there mouth when they felt the incredible Killing intent that came from Kaguya and saw... the silhouette of the Shinigami hovering behind her as he slowly turns her head to look at them and said in a low voice "You will behave yourself in the presence of the likes of the hokage, _**civilians"**__._

Being unable to say anything because of the other killing Intent coming from the Hokage and shinobi council, the set down and shut up but glared at Kaguya with weak killing intent that was unnoticed by Kaguya. The Hokage had an anbu examine Naruto's body to find the seal but found nothing of the sort making the poor hokage pull his hokage hat down and said nothing. The shinobi council look at the hokage, waiting for him to say something.

After a few seconds, the sandaime took of the hat showing his grew hair and looked at the civilian council with a look that bore through there skulls.

"I want all of you to leave"said the sandaime getting looks of shock from the civilian. One fat looking civilian stood up and screamed "BUT HOKAGE-SAMA-

"NNNNNNNOOOOOOWWWWWW" shouted the hokage. The civilian ran out of the council chamber like a stamped leaving empty seats. Danzo, Koharu and Homura looked at Hiruzen like he was growing a new head at the side of his neck.

"Sarutobi...you-

"Address me as Hokage-sama. Or you will LEAVE like them, Koharu".

'_Woah!'_ was what everyone on the shinobi coucnil was thinking, not believing the 180 degree turn on the hokage's personality! It's like a giraffe just came out of chicken's ass!

"Ahem! Excuse me, Hokage-sama. But may I please ask what was sealed in this child" said Kaguya.

Yes. That matter was and still is an S-class secret, but seeing has you have taken care of Naruto-kun, I shall question. 7 months ago, the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze also known as the Yellow flash of Konoha along with his wife, Kushina Uzumaki the Red Death of Konoha, were having their first born child just outside village..." And Hiruzen explained the whole even to Kaguya a she acted being shocked at Naruto being the child of Minato and Kushina and the Kyuubi being seal in him. When the sandaime was done, he told Kaguya not to speak of this and she quickly agreed.

"It was only two months and we made sure that the secret is to not get out of the village. But as I feared, there was a spy hidden in the village ay the time I announced that even of the sealing in a village meeting.(Sigh) If this is to be heard by the other great nations, such as Iwa, they would immediately plan an invasion on Konoha and hope to destroy us.(Shook his head) Now beginning to believe Kumokagure would go through such methods of getting an extra bijuu on their forces" said the sandaime, making everyone get into deep thought about the possibilities of kumo being the village to extract a bijuu and have it seal in one of there shinobi.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait a minute here. Isn't said that if a bijuu is extracted from it's Jinchuriki, the Jinchuriki dies?" Asked Tsume.

The sandaime replied "That is not possible with Naruto-kun. The seal Minato-kun applied was rather a strange one to be exact. The seal only held back the chakra and not join the souls together. Therefore, that means in Jiraya's case, the seal was never applied in the beginning".

"What of the Kyuubi? If the other great villages is to here of of Konoha being even more severely weakened, they will plan a full force invasion upon us in the hopes of getting rid of Konoha" said Danzo.

Hiruzen grimaced at the thought of villages like Iwa, Kiri, and Suna coming Konoha to make the end of Uzushio look like a child not getting what it wants and being pissed about it. The old hokage shook his head and focused back in the issue at hand.

The sandaime cleared his throat and said"Even though we do not have a Jinchuriki, that must not reach the ears of of the other villages". The shinobi council nodded at the suggestion but they then turned to Kaguya.

Kaguya removed the bottle from Naruto's mouth because he finished the milk and he was now sleeping. Kaguya walked up to the Hokage and gave him Naruto and the small scrolls she had and said " These scrolls contain the child fresh nappies, toys and cloths".

"M-matte(wait), what are doing, Kaguya-san?" Asked the sandaime.

"I am leaving the child to you sandaime-san. I must continue my tra-

Inoichi stood up and said "You can't just do that! You took care of him for 5 months! His gonna probably-

"Don't interrupt me when I speak, Yamanaka-san. I took care of him because no one else would 5 months ago. Now, he is in his birth place, as I am sure someone out there will adopt him and take care of him as I did." Said Kaguya walking away nut stop when the sandaime said "Stop! Please Kaguya-san, stay here in the village. I am quite sure you have traveled the world enough. Konoha maybe rebuilding itself, but our hospitality is still pleasurable".

Kaguya turn her head slightly to her right shoulder sending a cold stare to the hokage, making him shiver slightly at the stare and she said "Very well. I shall take one of your training grounds to get settled, sandaime-san, If that is okay with you".

"Can't you at least adopted him, Kaguya-san?" Asked the hokage

Kaguya looked at Naruto and let a tear drop fall from a face, thinking '_I hope you can forgive me one day, Naruto-kun. I was only doing what your kaa-san ordered. Maybe one day I will repay you back someday' _and said "No. I will not. I did this village a favor by taking care of him when no one did. As I said, someone else in this village will take care of him now". Kaguya walked out of the chamber closing the door behind her

"Ahem! Saruto- Hokage-sama, how do we solve this situation of no longer having a bijuu?" Asked Danzo.

The sandaime stood up and looked at Danzo and said "We need to speak with Kumo, six years from now when the village is rebuilt. We will trade one of our Kekkei Genkai for the Nibi Jinchuriki."

"Wh- what? But Hokage-sama... you can't just do that... We can-

Tsume didn't finish as Hiruzen walked out of the room shutting the door behind him. The shinobi council just looked at each other with wide eyes but stood up and quickly left with there own thoughts about the hokage's decision.

What's unknown to them all, is that the man who just made the decision, didn't do it of his free will.

_**...6 years later...**_

In the forest just outside the village, sleeping in a tent with a sleeping bags full of wholes was a boy who was 3'6 ft tall, who had blond spiky hair, blue azure eyes and 3 whisker marks on each cheek. He was wearing black anbu pants, a white shirt that has the Konoha symbol on a pair of, black shinobi sandals and a diamond designer chain that had a two triangle crossed shape hanging from it.

This was Natuto Uzumaki. The little boy who has endured more then any person can. Even though he isn't what people think, they still label him as 'the demon brat' for no reason this time.

5 years and a couple of months ago, the sandaime made an announcement that the Kyuubi was abstracted from Naruto. But the villages believed that the 'demon child' was controlling their beloved sandaime into saying those things in order to hide itself from them.

Naruto was sent to the orphanage when hi was two but was kicked out a year later, and during that year, Naruto was abused day in, day out. Starting from being kicked out of orphanage, Naruto was beaten by angry mobs that form immediately when they see him. It would get worse on his birthday as the mob would find him, beat him up, burn him and try to kill him. But every time they try to stab his heart or one of his organs, break the bones of his limbs or attempt to drown him, he would somehow someway survive. This wasn't good news to the boy because whenever the mobs would beat him up or try to kill him, he would always prey to Kami and beg her to at least take him from this life and send him to hell. But he never gets an answer from her.

This however didn't stop him from trying to commit suicide but some white haired lady would always knock him out whenever he tried to, and this would only make the boy believe he was put on this Earth to live a life of solitude, abuse, and sadness.

The sandaime was always too busy to take care of him or even look after him and the strange white haired lady(Kaguya) only showed up to stop him from his suicide attempts. This only made Naruto give up on being alive even more and be more angry at the fact that for some reason.

"... Why... why must they hurt they hurt me and call me a demon?... I... I never done all those things they said to me... I even tried being nice to them but... they just... k-keep hurting me!" said Naruto as he hugged his legs and buried his face into his knees sobbing as he cried with no-one to comfort him.

In the middle of Naruto's crying, he fell to his right side unconscious with his eyes turning into a yellow honey patern.

**Naruto's mindscape**

Naruto opened his eyes and checked his surroundings to see where he was. He found himself standing in the middle of bushes and he still wore the cloths he had on which were his white shirt and black anbu pants.

"I would at least expect them to throw me in a sewage. But this is all new to me" sad Naruto.

**"Hn. Is that how you see, Naruto-sama?"**

Naruto spun around quickly to see who spoke to him as he as scared of that dark voice he just heard. After turning around, Naruto saw a large cave just a few miles away from him but nearly pissed himself when he saw eyes that had red scerla with three black rings and three tomoes on each of them. These eyes however, didn't hold hatred like the eyes of the villagers when they stared at Naruto. These eyes held care and happiness within them.

Naruto calmed down slightly but was still frightened at the dark voice he heard earlier, and said "W-who Are y-you?"

The voice in the cave said **"Why do you fear me, Naruto-sama. Is it the fact that my voice sends shivers down your spine, or is it the fact that the only emotion you have ever embraced was fear and that's what you feel right now or every second of your existence?"**

Naruto look down and stared at the ground for a while and said "Do you think I have anyone to love?... No, I don't. I don't have any thing to care about either, whoever you are".

The eyes inside that cage widened a bit.

_**'This is quite surprising... I knew he was a little mature because of his childhood, but this... sounds like a 14 year old person at my estimation... It seems his mask has come off for only a short while'.**_

**"I will not tell you my name if you carry on wearing that mask of immaturity. It does not suite you and it will get you kill on any unexpected occasion that may occur sooner or later." **said the voice.

Naruto walked forward but stop after taking 12 steps. Naurto rose his face showing a face that shouldn't be on the face of a six year old. Naruto's fear disappeared when he revealed his face to the person inside the cave but his fear changed to loneliness, sadness, anger and many other negative emotions. The eyes inside the cave softened a bit, seeing Naruto reveal what he really feels and what has resulted from all that abuse he received when he was a child up until now.

**"... Hikedi... that is my name Naruto".**

Naruto nodded slowly and asked "Are you the reason why people hate me, Hikedi-san?"

**"No, I am not. The reason is something I myself cannot tell you, and only the one who took care of you when you wanted to take your own life, can tell you."**

"... I understand. What are you then?"

**"Hn! That I can tell you. I am a being who was created by Kami and Yami through and given life by the shingami. My body was crafted by Kami and Yami, and my chakra along with my life as I have told you was given to me by The shinigami.". **The being stood up from the cage and walked out.  
The being was a lion that stood at the height of two kage tower buildings standing on each other. The fur of the lion was gold but the hair around it's face was black. The lion had what would appear to be... 100 black hundred tails.

"..."

"..."

Naruto collapsed backwards and landed on his back, saying something about 'unbelievable dream' and 'why didn't have a wet dream about his dream girl'

**At a casino**

Tsunade sneezed and won 1 000 000 ryo. Shizune fainted at the money. Tsunade eye widened, knowing the reason why she won.

'Oh my... I never thought someone would like me that way again. I wonder who it is?'

**Back with Naruto in his mind scape**

Naruto woke up and checked his surroundings to see if he was backed in the forest but unfortunately he was still in the 'jungle' so to speak.

Naruto stood up and dusted himself, then look at the cave to see the 100 tailed lion resting on it's belly, staring at him with an amused look.

Naruto said "Okay, how in the hell do you have a hundred tails? I only thought the number went up to ten,"

**"Ten? How do you know of the juubi?" said Hikedi.**

Naruto replied "Mikoto-chan took me to a secret place were there was some History on The Sage of the Six Paths, and found out that all the nine Bijuu came from the Juubi. So, will answer my question?".

**"Hmmmm... I have already told you how I was born, Naruto-sama. There isn't a need for me to repeat myself".**

"Well fine then, but why do you call me Naruto-sama and where are we?".

**"The reason why I call such a name is because my purpose is in general to serve you in giving you as much power as you want and to protect you and keep you alive as you live in this world. That is my purpose. As for where we are, we are in you mind scape" said Hikedi**

"... Well... Why would the Gods go as far as to do this for me. I mean, it's not like am not grateful and all but, why me?"

Hikedi's face changed from amusement to seriousness in mere seconds and said **"If I were to tell you the truth and nothing but the truth, would you be angered at the gods by any means, Naruto-sama? If you do, then speak now before I continue."**

Naruto look at the lion with a serious face of his own and said "If you have been with me all my life then you would no by now that I am person who doesn't judge things by the why they look and I always look underneath the underneath for the REAL answers, so no I wont unless it is some form of punishment".

**"Hn! You won't stop amazing me with your maturity, will you? Well then, take a seat and listen carefuly."**

30 Minutes Later

Yokko Kanno – Strangers (song playing{go download it if you don't have it})

Naruto was seating there crying with a smile on his face which would confuse a lot of people because normally, you don't smile when your sad. Naruto wiped the tears off his cheeks saying "So that's what happened to them, huh. And... she is my Kaa-san?...". Naruto finished wiping the tears off his face and paused for a moment, but continued saying "I understand and I wish to meet her soon, and at least hope to repay her for taking care of me when no one would or could... I owe her that much."

Hikedi who was still in his resting position says **"You may see it that way but, it was her duty in the end, Naruto-sama. Nothing would change it no matter how much she may-**

"Don't speak on her behalf like that. I know it was her mission but... I wanna repay because she was there to stop me when I gave up on living. She must be as lonely as I am most of the time."

Hikedi nodded in understanding but then said **"You must rest now. I shall send all the knowledge that was stored in a sealed part of your mind to you as you sleep, Naruto-sama".**

Naruto nodded and left his mind scape phasing away. Hikedi said to himself "**By tomorrow, he will be able to defend himself but will need extra training from Kaguya-san on how to hone his Abilities in a right manner.(sigh) Tomorrow might by a surprising day for Naruto-sama, as he now knows full well of the truth and all else around him.**

END SONG  
The following day

Nartuo woke up and did the necessary things to start his day which was taking a bath, changing his cloths and hunting fish and eating it. When he got done with that, he packed up his tent and ended the little fire he made with a small Suiton Jutsu that he now knows due the memory that was now added to his own in his mind. When he was finished, he tree hopped out of the area and went to the Land of water to take relax at their hotsprings because the owner of Konoha's hotsprings didn't want Naruto there and Naruto would get beaten up by the males in the hotsprings**(AN : The Civilians share the hotsprings with the Shinobi and Kunoichi) **and the owner would pop out of nowhere and join in the beating.

As Naruto was tree hoping he was having a coversation with Hikedi...

"So could you tell me all that was stored up in my mind Hikedi san and could please stop calling me sama! I know that you were created to serve me but... well you know what I mean"

**'Very well, Naruto. As for the added memory, you have numerous jutsu of all the elemental affinities and some other machanisms that will be useful but I highly recommend you train to master them to perfection, Naruto.'**

Naruto nodded to Hikedi's suggestion and continued hopping.

4 hours later, Naruto stood at the top of the hill that was giving the complete view of the Land of the Sea. Naruto took a deep breath and was about to go down to the small town, but was stopped by Hikedi who told him **"Naruto. I sense two to 10 chakra signatures at that island in front of you. Push my chakra to your feet and run on forward there".**

Naruto replied "I do know water walking and chakra control but calling out chakra from something inside me seems a little hard here, Hikedi-san. Am gonna need your help on this matter".

Hikedi agree and help Naruto to use his chakra. Naruto began to call out Hikedi's chakra and focused it to his feet. Some few seconds later, Naruto's feet were engulfed by white chakra but didn't feel any pain which confused him and asked Hikedi why isn't it hurting him because Mikoto told him about how Youkai can be poisonous to the human body. Hikedi replied **"In order for a mass of chakra, such as myself, to be sealed into you. YOU must have the same chakra as I do, which is the chakra of a the fruit of a holy tree as you know what I a holy tree and the fruit it bares. Further more, Kaguya-san fed you some of the fruit from a tree to make you not only survive the sealing, but also be able to call out my chakra and not have your ckakra coils explode from the usage of my chakra. There are other things you were giving but that cannot be mentioned as the situation needs your attention and focus, Naruto." **Naruto nodded and got serious as he look at Demon Island. Naruto jumped into the sky and front flipped down the ocean. He landed and ran off north to the island were he sensed some disturbing chakra.

**Six minutes Later : A laboratory**

Naruto was now in a hall way with door and each side. Naruto asked Hikedi to direct him to the chakra he sensed earlier on but Hikedi tells him that the disturbing signature has already left. Hikedi tell him that there are two signatures in just 8 doors down on his left side and says that one of the two people appear to be appear to be severely weakened and they are in a coma, while the other one is at high jounin level and senses negative emotions from him.

Not wanting to waste anytime, Naruto ran to the door in hopes of stopping what he believes might happen.

**A few seconds earlier**

In a room, Kabuto was looking at a girl who had purple hair tide in a pineapple fashion. She was wearing a hospital gown and she was bare foot. She had small but perky c cups and round ass that made child molesters and rapists have a nose bleed **(AN : Don't worry! I won't do what you think am gonna do)**. She was wearing nothing underneath the gown and she was in a coma after being given the curse mark and having most of her memory removed.  
Kabuto approached the sedated form of Anko and "Kukukukuku... Look at you. Your as vulnerable as a weak dog. Orochimaru-sama said I can have my way with you when he was done removing all the memory you have about him". Kabuto took of his pants and underwear and got on top off Anko. He was about to continued when-

WHAM!

The door was kicked open by a Naruto. The girl known as Anko woke up and screamed at the sight of half naked Kabuto being on top of her and kicked him between his nuts, getting a girly scream from Kabuto as he fell off of the bed. Naruto was shaking with rage and was glaring at the ground and said "...Tell me you weren't going to do what I think you were going to do..."

Kabuto stood up after recovering from the vicious kick to the gohonez and he had a smirk on his face. He said "How unpleasent. A weak little boy got into the Lab. Just how did you-

WHAM!

Kabuto was interrupted when he received a punch to his nose by Naruto which set him flying to the wall making spider web cracks by the cause of the impact. Kabuto stood again and glared at Naruto who was still looking at the ground and said "Don't interrupt me when I speak you little brat and your in for some major punishment for doing what you just did."

Naruto didn't move an inch or raise his head to look at Kabuto and said "...Who are you?".

"Kukukukuku... Looks like someone is trying to be a macho-man. Well okay then. Before I kill you, I'll tell you my name, but you most tell me yours brat. My name is... Kabuto Yakushi."

"..."

For a while Naruto didn't say anything or make a move which worried Anko who was watching the whole thing. She was about to say something but stopped when Naruto's body began to be engulfed by white chakra that began to form as a cloak that covered Naruto's entire body. The chakra then made two black tails at the back of Naruto where his tail bone was. His nails didn't grow but his Canines grow longer and his whiskers became more defind.

BOOM!

Black chakra exploded with a mixture of godly killing intent that made Anko faint and send Kabut to the wall while trying to stay concious. Naruto walk forward with just to steps and stopped. He put his right hand in front of him, coated his right hand with black chakra and whispered "Bansho... Tenin".

Kabut was pulled towards Naruto by some unknown force but was hit in the stomach by a chakra-enhanced punch that came from Naruto and was sent flying to the wall again this time coughing up an amount of blood and nearly going through the wall.

'_What the hell?! Those are one of Tsunade's chakra-enhanced punches! HOW DOES HE KNOW THEM?! AND WHAT IS THAT CHAKRA?!' _were the thoughts of Kabuto as he look at Naruto then notices the two tails and eye widened at the thought of Naruto having to hold a bijuu. Kabuto shook of his shock and wiped of the blood from his mouth and chin and began internally healing himself. Kabuto slowly stood up and made a two chakra scalpels.

"You seem to have a lot of tricks up your sleeve, brat. Just one question. Who are and where are you from?"

"..."

"..."

Kabuto became impatient at the silent treatment and run to Naruto with a chakra scalpel aimed. Before he could reach to Naruto, he was pulled back by an unknown forced that had him crash landing to the wall AGAIN and gritted his teeth in anoyance at not getting to Naruto.

Naruto disappeared out of sight and reappeared in front of the seating Kabuto with his blond hair covering his eyes and his designer chain flashing once. Naruto grabbed Kabuto's collar with his right hand and-

WHAM!

WHAM!

WHAM!

WHAM!

WHAM!

WHAM!

WHAM!

WHAM!

WHAM!…...

unleashed a barrage of right hand punches (no chakra-enhanced ones) onto Kabuto's face. After the seeing that Kabuto was now unconscious and had a bloodied face, he let go of his collar and walked over to the sleeping Anko. The chakra cloak disappeared along with tails and Naruto rose his face to show a soft and caring expression om it. Naruto picked up Anko of the stretcher bed and carried her bridal style. He sensed The dark and disturbing chakra rushing to his location and left with Anko using a wind 'Shunshin No Jutsu'.

Orochimaru burst through the door, saying "KABUTO, WHAT HAVE YOU-

Orichimaru stopped when he saw that Kabuto was injured and unconscious, and Anko was gone along with the strange chakra signature he sensed earlier.

"What in the hell happened here?"

**Mother Island**

Naruto appeared at shore with Anko in his arms and laid her down to ground softly. Anko opened her eyes, but quickly got up and stood in a fighting stance, glaring at Naruto who didn't seem surprise and smile.

"Look kid. If you expect me to open my legs for you and-

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. What's yours?" said Naruto interrupting Anko. Anko calm down slightly at seeing the little boy not making any movement and asking politely. She checked herself to see if the boy did touch then remember Kabuto and froze at the memory of being nearly raped. Seeing this, Naruto ran to Anko and hugged her, snapping her out of her shock and looking down at Naruto who was hugging her. She tried to get out the hug by pushing Naruto or telling him to let go or else but Naruto just kept on hugging. Naruto said "I just wanna make you feel safe... please..."

Anko stopped struggling and said "Why... why are you doing this?"

"... because I was nearly... scared that way, and am trying to make you not have the same feeling as I do."

Anko eye widened at hearing Naruto talk and thought '_He... was...'_

Naruto let go of Anko and took two steps back. Anko fell to her knees with tears streaming down her face while making silent sobs. Naruto walked back to Anko and hugged her tightly. Anko wrapped her arms around Naruto and buried her face into Naruto's left shoulder, and sobbed loudly. Naruto kept joined in the crying but kept hugging her gently and says...

"It's gonna be okay... he didn't touch you... It's okay".

_…...To be continued..._

* * *

Ugh! man that took me long. But am starting to get the hang of it and am not that tired. Anyways! there is a new story am gonna be posting maybe... 8 to 12 hours from now, so please check it out when it comes up. MAJOR shout out to Chaos Snow Kitsune, scarface101(crazy dude) The shadow of Kami, Cyri004, davycracket100, and everyone who follows this story and me. So without any further or do... Stay cool, Be cool, Look cool and... well that's useless at this point so... GET ME A CHEESE SALID!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter ****7****: ****What meets the eye part 1**

Normal speech "who are you?"

Normal thoughts 'who is he?'.

**Bijuu/juubi speech "who are you?"**

**Bijuu/juubi thoughts 'who is he?'.**

_Zanpakuto speech "who are you?"._

_Zanpakuto thoughts 'who is he?'._

Hollow speech "I am nobody".

**Hollow mixed with a normal voice speech "I am awesome"**

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach and Naruto. Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo and Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto.

XXXXXXXXX

This is Naruto's current harem poll votes so far:

Bleachverse :

Kukaku - 2

Yoruichi - 9

Unohana - 6

Isane - 1

Nemu(choose her , and I will make her BE awesome as fuck I PROMISE!) - 7

And Franceska Mila Rose – 4

XXXXXXXXX

Kaguya : Hey everyone! I sincerely hope you enjoy the last chapter because this one might be better. And of course... I GET SOME SCREEN TIME AGAIN!(hops up and down)

{Tia appears via sonido}

Tia : Hey~ don't we, from the bleach world, get some screen time? I wanna show everyone my bre-

Kaguya: (runs to Tia and covers her mouth)Shhhh! Didn't Son-kun tell you how the plot is going to work out?!

Tia : (Hits herself in the head) Oh yeah! Ugh! Idiot me.(Looks at Kaguya with seduction). Say Kagu-chan(takes of the hakama pants, showing the shark pattern panties and kicks of her boots getting barefoot, zip's off the mini jacket and throws her Zanpakuto somewhere else) Since Naruto-kun isn't 'grown up' yet and Son-sama is gone(Walks over to Kaguya swinging her hips) Why don't you help me out with my... **hunger**.

{Kaguya licks her lips, grabs Tia by her left hand, runs to SonSanbi23's bed room, and shut the door close.}

Kaguya: (Opens the door a little and peeks out her head) Oh and... on with the story...

* * *

**Konoha: Two days later**

Naruto's birthday was tomorrow and he was thinking of a way to dodge the mobs that usually came for him every night. Hikedi hasn't said anything since the time he rescued Anko and it did worry him. Naruto ended up letting it go, thinking maybe using Hikeadi chakra that way wasn't sitting well with the Lion so Naruto will apologise to Hikedi when he decides to open the mental link.

Currently, Naruto was walking through the rich side of town, looking around for Kaguya's house which Neko, the cat masked anbu, said looked like a mansion, where? She didn't mention. Normally, Naruto would shake run off from the heavy glaring of the villagers, but he told himself that showing fear to them will only make him look weak, thus, creating an unnecessary mob and having ANBU stop there duties to come and 'save' Naruto.

Naruto kept walking, up until he came across a training ground that had a building.

"Bingo... But that's pretty big..." said Naruto walking inside. Naruto reach the front door of the house and knocked on the door 5 time but the door squinted open. Being the curious boy he is, Naruto creped into the house silently, not wanting to cause any noises. When he got to the centre of the room, He channels his chakra to his ears to listen to any heart beat and hears nothing. He channels his chakra to his nose to smell but only smells the sent of carrots.

Naruto looked around the house to get a view of what it looks in the inside and to say the least...

"Wow... it looks like a queen lives here" said Naruto.

Naruto went up the stairs quietly and reached the top. He went straight and turned left and kept on walking up until the last door and saw a flight of stairs again. Naruto turned around and went to the straight ahead and saw the same thing.

"This house is too big for one person" said Naruto.

**'****Naruto. This house used to be occupied by a family of many people ****b****ut there were only ****f****ive that remained here. They were the ****O****tsutsuki family.'**

Naruto eye widened in surprise and said "H-Hikedi-san! I thought you would speak to me again".

Hikedi replied **'I shall speak to you when I deem it necessary, Naruto. However. Considering you are in this house, I shall guide you, as I do have some memory on this house itself.'**

Naruto nodded and listen to the directions of Hikedi. Hikedi told Naruto to go down stairs and go to the door that is on right side between the kitchen and living room. Naruto did as he was told and found himself standing in front of a door that had no handle but had a right hand print on it.

Naruto asked "Uh~ Hikedi-san could you tell me how to open this door".

Hikedi told Naruto to place his palm on to the print and wait. Not a minute later, on the left hand side of the open palm print, 6 buttons appeared.**'Each button represents a different dimension. The one I want you to go into is the second dimension, Naruto. Push your chakra into the hand print and press the second button' **said Hikedi.

Naruto focused some chakra into his right hand(the one on the hand print) but saw not the usual but instead...

"White? Why is white? And that feeling am getting... It's as if I... can do anything".

**'The c****ha****kra you used before was the colour blue, which his human chakra. When you first called out your chakra, the human chakra came and not this current chakra. That is because this chakra was with held by the seal that holds me and once you enter the seal or your mind in other words and obtain the ****defence**** mechanisms that Kaguya had sealed in your mind. You shall only than** **be able to use your true chakra, which is Deity chakra.'**

"But how is that possible?"

**'Your were born from a ningen's womb, but you were fed the fruit of a ****holy tree**** when your an infant, Naruto. Reme****m****ber. Kami was the one who created ****t****h****e holy tree and made it be able to bare fruit that held a small portion of her power or chakra, quite frankly. By eating this fruit, depending on your current state of physicality, You shall ascend into godhood as you grow and become immortal at some point in your life, Naruto'.**

Naruto nodded in understanding and wasn't shock at being told that he is slowly ascending into a Deity, mainly because he knows his motherwould do such a thing. Naruto presses the second button and the door disappeared in a white flash making Naruto cover his eyes using his right hand that he removed from the flashing door. 10 minutes later, the light died down and show a dark hall way lit up by candles that were stuck to the sides of the walls.

"I think I've done enough trespassing-

**'Do not fear, Naruto. This place holds no secrets to a being such as yourself, but humans will only know what lies ahead when your time comes'.**

Taking a deep breath, Naruto takes two steps in and the door flashes back in place, ensuring no one enters the dimension.

'_I hope she doesn't mind me doing this'._

**With Kaguya**

Kaguya, without the henge, was currently wearing her transitional high-collared hime-kimono and she was running across the ocean of Mizu No Kuni.

"My next target is Isobu. Then I go after Gyuki" said Kaguya.

Kaguya jumped off the ocean, making a circular vibration travel 4 seconds per km through out the whole ocean, and became air born. She slammed her right hand down and exclaimed-

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu(Summoning Technique)!"

POOF!

In a Poof of smoke, a large eagle appeared.

**"Long time, no see, Kaguya-sama" **said the eagle known as Hachigen**.**

"(giggles) Oh my little tweety bird. I wish we could talk but we have more things to attend to. (forms a handsign)Henge!"

POOF!

Kaguya's appearance change into Mei Terumi's.

The summon asked **"What is our destination, K****a****guya-sama?"**

Kaguya replied "Kirikagure No Sato"

The summon sped up it's flying and went to the Direction of Kiri.

1 hour later, Kaguya and her summon see some buildings below and they stopped in mid air.

"Hachigen, wait here for me. I must go to the Kage tower and retrieve the Sanbi" said Kguya.

The summon nodded and Kaguya used her 'Miraton: Shunshin no jutsu(Mirror Release: Body Flicker Technique)' to go to the tower, leaving Hachigen in the air.

**Kage Tower: Master bedroom**

Yagura, the Yondaime Mizukage, was dressed in his Mizukage robes without the hat on and he was standing in front of the Mirror, looking at himself with a look of indifference. It was just over 6 hours ago, that he met Madara and he was now under Madara's Kotoamatsukami**(AN: I don't know if I spelled it right, but you know the jutsu). **He could feel something in the back of his mind, telling him to snap out of it, but he just ignored it.

"Kekkei Genkai. They are a sickness in this world. They need to be ridden. Ridden of this world, so that peace shall be initiated for Madara-sama. I shall first purify this village of those Kekkei Genkai, then I shall move on to the other villages, and the world shall be clear of this demonic disease'" said a hypnotised Yagura.

Just then, Yagura's image in the mirror beganto change shape into...

"(eye widens)Mei Terumi? Wha-

Yagura didn't finish as Mei's hand launched into were the seal was on Madara's body, and pull out something red with a slightly visible silhouette of the Sanbi. Yagura opened his mouth, but couldn't find his voice. He felt tremendous pain flowing through his body as his bijuu was abstracted from him but didn't collapse when the abstracted.

Yagura stood there looking zombie with his eyes half wide open and barely being able to stand.

'Mei' now holds a glass ball that appears to have red smoke in it and a small sleeping turtle within it. She puts the ball in her left pocket and takes out a ball very similar to the other glass ball. She gently knocks the ball, making a small hole in it. The red smoke comes out of the ball and goes into the seal of were the sanbi. 4 hours later, Yagura eyes show clear signs of life but closes as he collapses on to his right side with the seal pulsing every two minutes. Mei's image disappears in a wavy kind of way.

**Back with Hachigen**

Mei reappears using the 'Miraton: Shunshin no jutsu' on top of Hachigen's head and the henge dispells, showing Kaguya.

**"What is our next destination, Kaguya-sama?" **said Hachigen.

"Leave immediately as fast as you can. We will go to Rai no Kuni(Lightning country) for the Hachibi, Hachigen" said Kaguya as she re-does the henge hiding her two doujutsu and horns.

Hachigen flaps his wings and flies of to another direction which is were the Rai no Kuni is located.

1 hour and 30 minutes later: **Just 10 miles away from Kumokagure**Here we find Killer Bee tree hoping with a pen and pad in his hands and thinking about what lyrics to right down

**'Bee would you please focus on the road and not that nonsense you are doing. If you are not focused, you may hit a tree.' **said the Hachibi.

"Yo yo! Mista 8, chill. I more focused than my brother watching Mabui's boddy on the grill" said Killer bee.

The Hachibi sweat dropped at Killer Bee's rapping and shook it's head. Kiler stopped thing about his lyrics and thought back to when he spoke to his father.

…..._Flashback_...

"Kirabi, listen and listen well my son. You are to go to Konohakagure to give the Sandaime Hokage this message and come back here with their reply. You are to go alone on this mission and take it seriously. Do I make myself clear?" asked the Sandaime Raikage as he hands over a small letter to Killer Bee.

With a straight face, Killer Bee took the letter and replied "Yes da- Raikage-sama".

…..._Flashback end_...

Killer Bee hasn't open the later since he was took it from the Sandaime Raikage, but felt as if something about it wasn't right. Just then, Killer Bee's senses kick in and-

BOOM!

A giant hand made of earth rose out of the ground trying to catch Killer Bee, but he jumped off the branch and land on the ground a few feet away from the earth made hand. Killer Bee looks in to the sky and sees a large eagle with someone on top off it's head.

Killer shouts "YO YO! WHOEVER YOU ARE, COME DOWN HERE SO I CAN KICK YA' ASS HARD! FOOL YA FOOL!".

The giant eagle dispells into a poof of smoke and the person land onto the open palm of the earth made hand.

Killer Bee sees that all along the person is a women and she doesn't seem like she is looking for a date, but rather fight, in Killer Bee's mind of course.

The Hachibi eye widens at the sight of what Killer Bee sees and say's **'KiRABI! SWITCH WITH ME NOW!'**

Killer Bee raises an eyebrow at the serious shouting of the Hachibi and replies without rapping "Why, what's got this serious that you need to control my body?"

'**That women in front of you is no ordinary being. She is the first person to ever posses chakra!"**

Killer Bee eye widens and says "What? But I thought the Sage Of The Six Paths was-

**"That women... is the sages mother, Kirabi! SWITCH WITH ME NOW"**

Killer Bee look at the women with a dropping jaw and white plate eyes, trying to say something but failing dearly. The earth made hand reverts back into the ground, leaving Kaguya who had an impassivelook.  
"Do what Gyuki says, ningen. I don't want you interfering with my mission" said Kaguya.

Killer snaps out of stupor and goes into transforms into the Hachibi but allows the Hacibi to posses him. The Hachibi growls at Kaguya and says **"... Kaguya ****O****tsutsuki... were have you been and where were you these last thousands of years? The sage told us that you disappeared when he and his brother defeated the Juubi."**

Kaguya replies "Don't speak to me as if your my equal, Bijuu. Where I have been and where I was is non of your concern. You, however, are apart of my mission".

**"Mission? What mission and who are you working for?"**

"...seeing as you won't be telling anyone, I'll tell you.

My mission is to collect all Bijuu and submit them to the one known as Obito Uchiha. He will seal you and your brother and sisters into the Gedo Mazo and revive the Juubi. As for who Gave me the mission... It is Kami-sama herself".

"..."

"..."

**"...****You-... You can't expect me to believe that. That's beyond unbelievable. Why would Kami-sama want the Juubi revived when the Juubi was causing destruction and chaos in this world?"**

"I have said enough already. Please, Gyuki-san. I don't wish to harm my son's creations. But if it comes to that then... I shall hold no remorse at your defeat, as it pains me to have you become one with the Juubi again."

**"Tell that Kami of your****s**** that I refuse to become that one-eyed demon ever again! ROAR!". **The Hachibi throughs a punch at Kaguya but she stops the punch using her right hand with little effort.**  
**  
"I will not allow you to get in the way of Kami-sama's plan, Bijuu. Prepare to be one with your mother". Kaguya does one handed handsigns with her left hand and whispers...

"Kami no geijutsu: Kumo no Shinryaku(God Arts: Aggression of the cloud)".

From Kaguya's right hand, white smoke begins to cover the Hachibi in a matter of 8 seconds then-

BOOM!

The smoke-covered Hachibi gets fried by purple flames and screams in 20 seconds of screaming, the Hachibi jumps away from Kaguya to recover before making it's next move.

**"…... (pant)... (pant)...(pant)... Whatever... you do... I... WILL NOT ALLOW YOUR MISSION TO CONTINUE! ROAR!". **The Hachibi releases another chakra powered roar blowing away nearly all the trees but Kaguya didn't move an inch and kept her impassive look. Kaguya slowly walked towards the Hachibi with white lightning cackling all over her body and the henge she was under was gone.

**"As I believed. You do have the Byakugan and the eye of the ****J****uubi... that's what makes the sage say you are the strongest being on this planet, but there****'****s more to those eyes when it comes to your power. That I do know".**

The Hachibi slowly open's his mouth and a black and red ball takes form. Kaguya stops and narrows her byakugan eyes and watches the ball grow to a huge ball. The Hachibi shouts **"Bijuudama( Tailed Beast Ball)!" **and launches the ball to the unmoving Kaguya. Kaguyawhipers "Kamui" and black wraps shifts in front of her. The large ball goes into the black wrap and the jutsu ends. The Hachibi jumps to the side and looks around for anything that will attack it. The Kamui forms underneath the Hachibi and releases the Bijuudama, sending the screaming Hachibi into the sky and exploding in the process. The Hachibi comes down crashing into the ground, creating a large crater and dust. Two minutes later, the dust clears, showing a slightly bruised and pissed off Hachibi claiming out of the crater using it's hands. Kaguya makes four clones and has them all go into a stance that makes the Hachibi eye widen.

"You are in the field of my divination.

8 Traigrams: 600 palms"

Kaguya and her clones runs forward in neck-breaking speeds, dodging all of the testicles of the Hachibi. The clones and Kaguya come into contact with the Hachibi and begin to attack all at once.

"100 palms-

200 palms-

300 palms-

400 palms-

500 palms-

600 palms!".

The Hachibi screams in pain as blood comes out of it's mouth and falls on it's stomach with a loud 'THUD' and going back into the seal, changing back into a bleeding and badly bruised Killer Bee. All of Kaguya's clones dispell as he slowly walks up to the damaged Killer Bee, dusting herself and re-doing her henge.  
**  
**Kaguya kneels down and repeats the same process she did to Yagura. After a few hours. Kaguya covers her hands in white chakra and heals Killer Bee in 1 minutes, closing up all the wounds then placing her chakra covered hand on Killer Bee's body, re-opening his tenketsu**(****AN: ****I don't know if I spelled that right either) **points. After healing Killer Bee, Kaguya stood up and begins teleporting herself somewhere using her Kamui.

**Amekagure.**

In the same hall from before, Kaguya appears via her Kamui. She puts her Hands in both her pockets and takes out two glass balls containing the Sanbi and Hachibi. She throws the glass balls on the ground further away from her, breaking them-

POOF!

In a poof of red smoke, the two bijuu's appear with lifeless expressions on their faces, not even making a move what's so ever. Kaguya senses pain and Konan coming and smirks as she uses her Kamui to teleport back to Konoha.

…..._To be Continued_...

* * *

**Somewhere else in Cape Town in studio**

**SonSanbi23 was sitting behind mixers and computers and in the mic room was Zangetsu.**

Sonsanbi23: Okay you bro. You know the lyrics. Just do what you do best and... don't stadur this time.

Zangetsu: Yes, just give me the beat and I will be fine.**Sonsanbi23 nods and clicks on the record button. Zangetsu starts singing the lyrics of 'Disturbed- Innocence' as the beat of the song plays on.****  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8 : What meets the eye part 2**

Normal speech "who are you?"

Normal thoughts 'who is he?'.

**Bijuu/juubi speech "who are you?"**

**Bijuu/juubi thoughts 'who is he?'.**

_Zanpakuto speech "who are you?"._

_Zanpakuto thoughts 'who is he?'._

Hollow speech "I am nobody".

**Hollow mixed with a normal voice speech "I am awesome"**

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach and Naruto. Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo and Naruto is owned by Masashi speech "who are you?"

This is Naruto's current harem poll votes so far:

Bleachverse :

Kukaku - 2

Yoruichi - 9

Unohana - 6

Isane - 1

Nemu(choose her , and I will make her BE awesome as fuck I PROMISE!) - 7

And Franceska Mila Rose – 4

* * *

**Back with Naruto: The Otsutsuki Mansion**

Naruto was walking down a loooooong corridor that had ancient writings on the walls. He was a little nervous about going into a room that looked as if no one seem to even bother visiting, making him believe in his mind that this room was meant to be off limits. Even though Hikedi told him to not worry about walking in this place, he just kept on having the hiby jibies about the place.

His walking ended when he stood in front of a large mirror with a large transparent tomoe on it in the center, showing a little bit of what lies on the other side. Being short to his disadvantage, Naruto had to jump to see what was there but still couldn't see clearly.

Naruto stopped jumping and exclaimed "UGH! CURSE THIS SHORTNESS! I wish I was a little taller-

**"Naruto. It appears you are not ready to see what lies beyond because you do not acquire the ability to see all things ahead" **said Hikedi.

"But... How do you know I don't and what do you mean?" asked Naruto.

Before Hikedi could speak. The piece hanging from Naruto's designer chain pulses, making an echoing voice. Naruto touched the piece and his eye sight change right before his very eyes.

Naruto turned colour blind for a moment then it became black and red, white and blue with black lines, then back to normal but he saw white coloured chakra on the walls and drawings on the door that appeared to be handsigns. Naruto created a small puddle on the ground and ignited the pointed finger of his right hand. He bent down on one knee and held his right a little further from his face not to burn himself but get a reflection..What he saw made him do a hear-able gasp and eye widen.

"..."

"..."

"... No... Way... but. How?..."

Naruto touched the peace hanging from the designer chain and felt as if a kiss as implanted on his left cheek and heard a slight whisper saying

_"...I will always love You my precious and wonderful child... If you need anything... Just ask me and I'll give it to... I love you... Sochi"._

Naruto couldn't see this person, but he could here the voice in his left ear. When the voice stopped speaking to him, the designer chain stopped making a noise and pulsing. Naruto took a good look at his eyes as the scalar had change from white to blood red. There was no iris but three black rings and a small black dot in the center and on each ring were three tomoes. Under the eye lids running down his cheeks and above them going up to his forehead was a single vain that was in the shape of lightning, making it look like a scar.

Naruto slowly stood up and switch off the small fire on his finger. There was silence has he just stood there looking at the ground.**  
**

**"Naruto. What is it that bothers you?" **said Hikedi.

"... Kaa-san... I felt her kiss. She was right next me... She-...(Smile) I can feel her regret about my childhood as it is now. That's why I have this doujutsu.(Grins) My dream is to meet her some day without having to die, and am gonna find a way. That's a promise of life time!" said Naruto. Unknown to him Kami was actually kneeling right in front of him with a lone tear drop coming down her face with a sad smile on her face. She touched Naruto's cheek, making him be frozen for a second but relaxes and smiles saying "I know your there, kaa-san. Just know that even though am still a kid, I understand what you wanted me to see and... I don't hate you for not taking me with you and living me here to be the sponge for the people who lost there loved ones to the Kyuubi. It wasn't your intentions to see me get beaten up for the last 6 years of my life, but rather you were trying to teach me about how people can be blinded by there hatred not differentiating a scroll between a kunai... Please don't cry kaa-san. I may not see you but I can feel you. And your sad. Just-... I forgive you. And I promise to see you some day" said Naruto.

Kami released a sob as she looks at her son with puffy red eyes and a frown. She pulled Naruto into a hug and cried on the blond haired boys shoulder, whispering sorry every second. Nor being able to see his mother, Naruto just stood there but kept on tell her 'it's okay' and 'not to blame herself', in hopes of comforting her.

6 minutes later, Naruto didn't feel her body on him and didn't sense Kami any longer, making him believe she left.

Naruto picked himself up wiped his tears away, and chuckling to himself before regaining his seriousness again. Naruto walked up to the large mirror and placed his hand on it. He felt his chakra being drained but not forcefully. Rather, he was feeling as if the mirror was calling his chakra instead of eating it away. He removed his hand from the mirror and saw four hand signs ending with the Ram seal. Naruto looked at his hands then to the hand signs for a second, then did the dragon hand sign which was the first one. The results were that the dragon hand sign on the large mirror glowed black with a deep dark voice saying **"Tsu"**.

Naruto did the second hand sign which was the bird hand sign, making the second hand sign on the mirror glow black and hears the same voice saying** "****O****"**.

Naruto does the horse handsign with same process occurring but this time, he hears **"Ki"**.

Lastly, Naruto does the Ram hand sign creating the same process and hearing **"Tsu"** again.

Naruto sees the words that he heard on top the black glowing hand signs on the large mirror and thinks '_hmm... Tsu, O, Ki, Tsu. Is that a name or a technique? __H__mm... Nope, not with even the stuff I know, am pretty sure there isn't a technique with a name like that... Maybe... YEAH! Otsutsuki! The spelling and pronouncement was in a mess, meaning I should do the hands signs in a different way, so I can make that voice say the code more properly'_

With that thought in mind, Naruto did the required handsigns in different set then before make the dark voice pronounce **"O. Tsu. Tsu. Ki"**.

The large mirror went up into the sealing and a small water fall was created in it's place. Naruto carefully went through expecting anything that will try to kill but nothing as such happen. After walking through the water fall, Naruto finds himself in a large room that would easily compare to that of a hall, lit up by. Bright candles that were place against the wall going up the sealing in a swirl motion. There were three door in the room with one being in front of Naruto just up a few meters away from him. One on his left side and another on his right side.

BLOW!

The candles switched of by a big blow of wind, make the light to leave the room creating infinite darkness in the room. Naruto stood there not being afraid of the dark, due to his nature of hiding in dark place when angry mobs would try to get him when his chased or when the invade his home on birthdays.

POOF!

A poof of smoke erupted but Naruto couldn't see where was summoned in the room or the summoner. Naruto look up and saw dark sky blue eyes that were similar then his with a clean white scalar.

"**Hmmm... I see you came alone instead of being escort, young one. You also managed to get passed the hand sign code at the entrance" **said the same dark voice Naruto heard from the Large mirror he opened. Naruto shivered at the gaze upon him but didn't show it as he look back at the large eyes that narrowed slightly as they stared back at him.

"Can I ask what's your name, since you talk like you know mines" said Naruto.

"**My most sincere apologize, Naruto-san. Only my summoners can know of my name. And as you know it, your not my summoner at this very moment. However, why I am summoned is something I can can elaborate with you".** Naruto looked down to the ground, then looked back at the eyes and slowly nodded in agreement of the offer the voice of the mysterious figure.

"**I serve as a librarian to this tomb and a guard at the same time. And my summoner had scheduled a visit today at this specific time with a guest".**

"That means you will guide me. Am I right? ".

Suddenly, six blue glowing hands appeared and came together in sets of pairs with one being on top of the other.

The set of hands at the top formed a monkey hand sign and-

**THUD!**

The ground shook beneath Naruto, making Naruto stumble back in fear of the quake. The set of hand in the middle formed a rat sound and-

**THUD!**

The ground shook again, getting the same reaction from Naruto. The last set of hands at the bottom formed a Hare hand sign then-

**THUD!**

The ground shook again but q bunch white glowing kenji started to appear everywhere, giving the room a little light. Naruto tried to look at the figure in front of him but only sees a silhouette of a giant humanoid figure having to horn at the head, along with six arms that had tattoos of blue glowing tribal markings covering the arms.

**"This tomb isn't ordinary, Naruto-san. As a said, am not only the guard, but I am also the librarian here. The jutsu I have just done is a jutsu that displays recorded time of the being who has intrusted me with his or hers memory of their whole life, which is seeing the past of the first and only Otsutsuki, Kaguya Otsutsuki. These doors lead to rooms that hold her treasures along with her 'loved ones' If I may. When your finished reading her memory, you are free to visit these three rooms".**

All the kenji(s) in the room started to rotate fast and Naruto looked behind him to see a moving picture with what would appear to be a chibi Kaguya living in the bushes of the forest, which looked like an aftermath of a bloody war. He saw how Kaguya grew up as a child all alone and saw that she too had suffered from loneliness at a young age just like him and felt memories of himself locked in his closet crying as he hugged his feet up to his chest and buried his feet into his knees. He shook off the painful flashback and watched as Kaguya grew up to be a fine and gorgeous women who began to search for peace through attaining power beyond a human's most wildest dreams and found the first Holy Tree that bore fruit every thousand years and ate it to gain that power. Naruto was fascinated by what she did with her power on the battle field as she would stand from the highest tree and open her arms, creating melton lava flying into the sky and flooding the war-torn world, ending the war by demonstrating her power to the people of the world at that time. Naruto saw Kaguya having to children who looked identical to each other except their set of eyes were different from each other. One had the rinnegan eyes along with a third ono his forehead while the other had light purplish-blue eyes with no third eye on his forehead. She trained the two evenly in their own different fields as she trained the on with the rinnegan in the use of the eyes, chakra and other things, while she trained the other in...

"Woah... Sealing. That man... Could he be?"

**'Yes, Naruto. Your presuming correctly. He is the Ancestor of the Uzumaki Clan. A man who was able to seal off a whole city and be able to summon it at any place of his choosing. He did many godly things with this art that made Kaguya praise the boy for being highly talented, if not higher then his powerful brother' **said Hikedi through the mental link with Naruto, getting a slow nod.

Naruto then saw the Holy tree transform into a ten tailed beast and raged on through out the world in search of the person who took it's chakra and causing destruction and havoc everywhere. Kaguya sent out her two sons to stop the beast and defeat it in punishing her sons for agianst her ways of peace-

THUD!

and the Naruto's vision shut down, falling to the ground on his back being catch by Kaguya from behind him.

**"(eye widens) K-Kaguya. I didn't temper with the jutsu. Something did" said the silhouette.**

Kaguya, who wasn't under the henge, looked up to the figure and nodded once, making it poof away and the white knji(s) stop rotating and disappear, making all the candles light up to give the room some light.

_'I must have forgotten to lock the door, but something told me not to. It appears Ashura and his father refuse to reveal themselves to Naruto-kun by tempering with the memory revealing jutsu through internally knocking him out of consciousness. (sigh) They still hate me even to this day for my disappearance and coming to them when they come to face death... I shall now take care of him and have him live here...(Sigh) The Things I do for Kami' _were the thoughts of Kaguya as she left the tomb carrying Naruto bridal style.

**With Killer Bee**

Killer Bee woke up to see it was now night time, but was woken up from the constant shouting in his head and got up to dust of the dirt on him.

'Mister number 8, are A-Okay? What happened when you took over my body to talk that laday? I didn't even get to see what you did or what you made'.

**'What are you babbling on about, Bee? Nothing happened and I never took over your body! And what women are talking about anyway?!'**

'(Groan)..._ Something just isn't right here. I feel as if I had my ass kicked over and over by made naked women along with Mabui joining them... And Mister 8 says He doesn't remember anything about taking over, or to talk to woman who goes by a name I don't remember oddly'._

Bee shook his head and hopped on to a tree branch and continued his journey to Konoha.

**Back with Naruto and Kaguya**

Kaguya laid Naruto into the bed and tucked him in as he unconsciously gets comfortable with the already warm blankets and sheets and lets out a sleepy moan, making Kaguya lovingly smile at him but her inner self is screaming from the top of her lungs 'KAWAII!' and cooing cute snoring of Naruto. She walk into the bathroom and dispels her traditional kimono, getting naked from head to toe showing her Kami given body to herself in the mirror. She walks into the shower and opens the hot water and swoons at the water hitting her skin and begins to wash herself with some soup and a cloth. 12 minutes later, she's done taking a shower, covers herself with a tower, wipes her her hair dry with a small towel and brushes her teeth. She leaves the bathroom and drops the towel to the ground and puts lotion on to her skin. She stand up and goes to her side of the bed which is the right side, and gets it. Naruto was sleeping on the left side of the bed with his back facing her and she pulls Naruto closer by his belly and she rested her chin on his head. Kaguya begins to remember the days of raising her two chlden as a single parent and smiles at remembering the two play fight before they go to sleep. She slowly drifts of to sleep, not noticing Naruto turning with his head now buried in her breast with his hand latching on to her right boob. Before she completely gets taken by sleep, a pink colour appears on her cheeks and slightly opens her byakugan eyes with a dreamy look, looking down on the sleeping Naruto.

**The Council chambers**

In the chamber with everyone presents, Killer Bee was kneeling on one knee in front of the Sandaime. To those who knew Hiruzen, they would easily say he has change since the arrival of Kaguya but still has that loving grandfather aura about him. The thongs that have changed about the old man was mood in the council chambers and how he addressed his orders to his ninja. In a way, it was a major advantage to the shinobi council for the old Kami No Shinobi to FINALLY grow a back bone, but this was a great disadvantage to the civilian council and the advisers of the Hokage. Why the Sandaime change, they always wonder, but what made him change, is what they would all asked themselves because Hiruzen told them not speak to him unless if the matter was on the professional side of things. Dnazo(no sharingans, for now) didn't sense anything from the sandaime's chakra like someone using a henge and take the Hiruzen's place as hokage but to Danzo, Hiruzen look as if he was under some kind of genjutsu which used Hiruzen's very own chakra to keep the genjutsu active even when he sleeps. Danzo tried to figure out who would do such a thing, when, and why he was put under a genjutsu but kept qiute and observe his longtime rival's actions to maybe discover why he was put under the genjutsu.

Fugaku, who was never a man who cared for anything except the clan his ' son to-be elite son' Sasuke Uchiha, was the only person ho knew what happened to the sandaime and who did. It was on that very night after Kaguya came to Konoha with 'the Demon scum' as he puts it and when the meeting was adjourned by the Sandaime, he took notice of the Sandaime's eyes flashing to red eyes with black star in them for a brief second, before going back to the normal black eyes of the old man, and gasp at the sight of it. As he walked home, he could still remember what transpired that night.

_…...__flashback..._

Fugaku was walking down the road with some tomatoes and a fag mag in a plastic on his way over to his home, thinking about what he saw in the sandaime.

_'Hn. Those eyes are certainly not something of my imagination, he saw them flash right through the old idiot's eyes. But how so? That fossil of an hokage is not an Uchiha and I am sure now one has ever transplanted any eyes in him!... however... for something as a pair of Mangeky__o__ Sharingan to flash through the eyes of someone who is not an Uchiha... would mean-_

Fugaku didn't finish as he felt a hand on his right shoulder griping hard making the Clan head slightly wince in pain. He jump a few feet away from the person who grabbed him by the shoulder and turn to face the person. When he turned, he saw Kaguya still in the dress he saw her but without out her henge on.

"..."

Fukagu didn't say anything but made the mistake of looking into Kaguya's third eye and became paralyzed. Kaguya slowly walks up to Fukagu with her arms crossed and her Byakugan blazing at the unmoving Fugaku. When she reaches him, she opens the palm of her right hand and piece of paper nicely rolled in a red ribbon materializes. She placed the paper in one of the Fukagu's pockets and opens his mouth with the thumb and pointing finger. She does the snake and bird handsign and her right hand gets quoted by red chakra. She put puts her pointing finger and middle finger together and inserts them into Fukagu's mouth. The two fingers land on the tongue and Kaguya whispers...

Fuuinjutsu: Himitsu no shi( Sealing technique: The death of secrets)

Fugaku couldn't scream because his his voice box was also paralyzed but he shed tears from the burning pain through out his body and collapsed to his right side and continued to look at the stoic face of Kaguya. She shifted him on to his back and stomped his stomach HARD, making the clan head vomit the raw beef and tomatoes he had this afternoon along with some blood that also burst out his nose like a bursting water tap. Kaguya puts back on the henge and says "The seal works as follows. If you tell anyone, talk out load to yourself, think to yourself or have a Yamanaka mind walk in to your mind about me having the Sandaime under my Kotoamatsukami, my true appearance and eyes, and what happened here and where you got that seal from. Your hold body will be incinerated from the inside and your sweat will turn into acid as you begin to sweat every through out your body AND your brain will be electrified until it is dust. And your precious **manhood** will...explode, you disgusting, Gay, **pedophile"** said Kaguya, getting a reaction of widened dinner plate eyes from the now scared and shaking Fugaku.

"Don't even think of going to the Toad Sage because that seal can only be removed or released by the one who made it. And word of advice. Don't **ever** share a bed with Mikoto Uchiha again, or I promise you... your gay second born son will never have an ass again" said Kaguya. She left the place in Kiri Shunshin leaving terrified and fearful Fugaku behind.

_…...Flashback end..._

After that event, lets just say that Fugaku could even sleep without waking up in the middle of night screaming like a certain howler monkey when it sees it's duck butt haired emo dying. He would always shiver at the thought of the women when ever she is mentioned and would never want to be on the same street or building with her. That's just shows how scared Fugaku is about Kaguya

Back to the current events. Bee has just given the Sandaime the letter and left for Kumo. The sandaime left the chambers with out a word and evryone excited with there own thoughts to thinking about as they go back to their homes. The clan heads however were all thinking the same thing...

'Which clan is going to be offered to Kumo for the Nibi Jinchuriki?'

**Next morning**

It was 4am and Kaguya opened her eyes to see a sleeping Naruto still in her embrace with his head between her pillows and his hand on her breast. Kaguya smiled at the blond boy sleeping comfortably without having to worry if anyone was going to drag him out of bed and beat him senselessly.

Kaguya places her hand behind Naruto head and whispers"... Someday. When your older and far more mature. I can have the honor of taking your virginity... Naruto-kun... I owe you that much".

Kaguya gently got out of bed, not wanting to disturb Naruto's sleep, and left to do the necessary things to start her day such as bathing and brushing her teeth. She left the bathroom and went to her wardrobe and pulled out a gown as she closes the wardrobe. Sh got dressed in a silver fur gown that reached down to her ankles, and left the room to go prepare some breakfast for Naruto. What she didn't know was that Naruto was meeting someone in his midscape...

_…...To be Continued..._


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 9: What meets the eye part 3**

Normal speech "who are you?"

Normal thoughts 'who is he?'.

**Bijuu/juubi speech "who are you?"**

**Bijuu/juubi thoughts 'who is he?'.**

_Zanpakuto speech "who are you?"._

_Zanpakuto thoughts 'who is he?'._

Hollow speech "I am nobody".

**Hollow mixed with a normal voice speech "I am awesome"**

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach and Naruto. Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo and Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto.

This is Naruto's current harem poll votes so far:

Bleachverse :

Kukaku - 2

Yoruichi - 9

Unohana - 6

Isane - 1

Orihime-

And Franceska Mila Rose – 4

XXXXXXXXX

_(in a bus with a laptop typing the story)_

Sonsanbi23: Yo what's up everyone! Before I begin the story, I would like to say thanks to everyone who has read this story and the other one so far and thanks for reviewing, favouring, and following. I hope I can continue to please you guyz as that is mainly what am all about. Anyways, I have some bad news for you Hinata fans out there.

I have been look at the harem of this story and to say the least... Hinata can not fit in their because of her personality and traits. I will however take into consideration if you give me 50 reviews saying she should stay, but am still going to do this... I am replacing her with Nemu Kurotsuchi. And on the voting list if Bleachverse women, am replacing Nemu with Miss tits and no spine(LOL) Orihime(It's just a nickname I gave her, don't be offended)so... STAY TUNED!

(Sonsanbi Gets off the bus and takes a taxi home. Little does he know that a sexual gathering is taking place in his humble abode)

* * *

**Naruto's mindscape**

Naruto open his eyes and finds himself in the jungle-like mindscape. He look at the cave that Hikedi would usually be in, and found him lying on his belly with his eyes close and slowly breathing.

"His sleeping, but why am I here in my mindscape. He usually need to meditate or he calls me here" said Naruto as he look around.

Naruto stopped his movements when he sensed something coming at him from the sky. He looked up and saw a large boulder coming at him in full speed and he concentrated some chakra in to his feet and ran as fast as he could away from the incoming boulder.

**BOOM!**

The boulder crash landed, and exploded in to smaller boulders.

Naruto peeked out from his hiding spot which was a tree and saw the small boulders floating from the ground and they were engulfed in some black-coloured energy. Naruto jumped away from the tree as another large boulder that flew his away.

'What the hell is going on here? Is someone else in my mindscape?'.

As Naruto was in mid air, he looked back and saw the boulder not stopping from following him in 8-gates-Gai speed and it was still in one piece. He turned around and focused his chakra into his right hand. He punch the boulder, smashing into millions of small stones as the fell down ton the ground. Naruto did a back flip and land on the top of a tree and look down at the small boulders that cam his way. Naruto jumped off the tree and into the air again, and started punching and kicking the boulders in to little stones. He landed on the ground, as did the stones, but then began to reform into what they were before which is a large boulder in front of Naruto. He looked behind him and noticed that the boulder he smashed into stones before, was now also reforming into a large boulder. He slowly turned his body in a single rotation and saw more boulders being created from the ground, surrounding him, and all the boulders were now engulfed from the black energy that Naruto saw from before.

The boulders stood still as Naruto looked from his left and right. He look at Hikedi's cave and to Naruto's surprise, the gigantic lion was still sleeping peacefully... or so he thought. In an instant, the boulder came right at Naruto but time got slow as they flew at him all at once. Naruto's designer chain made it's signature sound again, startling Naruto for just a second. He touched it and heard...

"_You have the might to push all things away from you, my dear child. Do not let the inevitable distract you... sochi"._

Naruto eyes widen for a moment, but closed them as he spread his arms and open his palms. Just when the boulders were closing in on Naruto, he exclaimed...

"SHINREI TENSE!"

**BOOM!**

The gravity push obliterated the boulders and created a humongous crater around Naruto as he stood on very thin land. He retracted his arms to his side as he looked around in awe.

"...woah~..."

He looked up to Hikedi's cave and saw that it was not effected and the lion was still asleep. The land Naruto was standing on began to crumble and he jumped off of it as it collapsed. He landed 2 mitres away from the crater as he looked at the work of the technique again. He looked at his hands and said "... But I didn't use that much chakra. Is this chakra I have that much... strong?"

**"****It ****is**** far stronger then any kind, ****son of Kami" **said a young and feminine voice that sound like a teenage girl. Naruto span around quick to see where the voice came from, but found no one. He narrowed his eyes and said...

"Who are you and what are you doing here in my mind?"

The voice replied **"****Are you that anxious to find out, cousin?"**. Naruto eyes widened at being called 'cousin'but tenses when he feels a pair of hands his shoulders.

"Am right here, cousin. There is no need to look for me... and I am not a threat to your mind... Am only a visitor... **I promise I won't mess up... Naruto-sama**".

Naruto slowly took the hands off him and turned around to look who it was. What surprise him was the said person was... a girl. The girl wore a blue cloak with a hood, with matching blue ruffled ankle- boots with blue\grey soles, with leotard like long-sleeved shirt that is blue\back with cuffs at her wrist of the same blue as her cloak. On her cloak, she has a circular black\red jewel set in a gold plate that attaches the whole thing together. The jewel also has a raven head shape in the jewel. Around her waist she has a red and gold belt with the same jewels around it and has no pants and the belt ties at the back like cord. She stood at the height of 4'5 and she has very pale skin that is grey in colour, giving her a demonic appearance and on her four head is a red and black gemstone that radiates some kind of chakra that Naruto couldn't identify. She had a heart-shaped face her and eyes are violet and her hair is neck length.

Naruto just stood there looking at the girl with a blush on his face but failed to even say a single word at her. She titled her head to the side and said "What's the matter, cousin? Did I do anything wrong?". Naruto shook out of his stupor and asked "Please answer my questions, and why do you keep calling me your cousin?"

"My name is Raven and I am the second born child of Yami, the sister of Kami. As for why I am here, it will answer as to why I label you as my family" said the girl who calls her self Raven. Naruto snaps his finger and a black leather couch fit for 4 people appears, and motions Raven to sit down as she does so. The two sat in silence before Raven spoke again.

"I didn't come hear to stay long, son of Kami. I only came here to warm you of someone who will soon come to you at your best. I only want to prepare you for your worst".

"Who could that be? And... is he that bad?" said Naruto. The two look at the cave and saw Hideki yawning then looking at them.

**"I see. Yami-sama appears to doubt my ways of preparing ****Naruto for the ****upcoming**** battle" **said Hikedi.

Raven replied "Your mistaken. My mother only worries about Naruto-sama for his fragile heart, which is... if I may say... not cold enough to face a being like my brother. So she sent me here to warn him about what he is capable of". Naruto glances between the two and says "Who are you people talking about?".

Both Raven and Hikedi grew serious expressions as they both looked Naruto.

**"What we are speaking of is a being who values nothing except but to feed his infinite hunger for power... even at the cost of his own family. He has nothing to hold him back from doing so, has he has fallen from his thrown as a god and ****unrighteously**** taken the free will of doing what thou wilt be turning himself into a demigod"**

"But he has retrieved his total amount of power by...(sigh) absorbing his father's power and feeding on his soul. His body still hang on the gates of my home in Makai still to this day as sign of hatred towards me and Kaa-sama".

**"And he killed all the titans and burned their heads using the sharingan technique 'Ametarasu' and laying the headless bodies in the door step of Kami-sama's estate, for the same reason but with an added message meaning he will burn her head as she dethrones her".**

"... His name is Kaosu...".

They then began to tell Naruto of everything from Mao being with Naruto, up until the time the forsaken seal was applied on the first holy tree. Naruto listened without loosing any attention to the information he was given but kept a passive face to all he was told about Kaosu. When Hikedi and Raven were both finished speaking, they looked at Naruto. Naruto looked at Hikedi and said "Was that reason why you were created? To help me fight this teme?"

Hikedi shook his head and replied **"I was ****sealed into you and**** created for an entirely different reason, Naruto. As you know, I was created by true Yin and Yang energy which the yang was the energy of Yami-sama and the Yin is the energy of Kami-sama, as her, ****however,**** energy is powered by 100 holy trees, successfully creating what she call the stairway to undivided and straight ascension. Your battle with Kaosu is not only to protect the thrown of Kami-sama, but also to ****prove****-**

"Whether if you are you who are or not".

Naruto stood up from the couch and took 6 steps and stop with his back to Raven and Hikedi. He turned his head to Hikedi and said...

"The one who will take the thrown of being the Deity to hold all control over all things that exist in the plain of existence, and balance all the elements of time, space, gravity, nature, life... Death, and other things". Naruto turned his body around to face The young goddess and beast and continued "I see. I understand-

"No, you don't" said Raven. As she stood up and went to Naruto. She knelt down on one knee to level down to Naruto and cupped his cheek earning a blush from the 6 year old and continued "Your not under a prophecy or you were given a mission. Fate herself as nothing to do with this as she washed her hands clean fro the existence of Deities and Demigods. You and I have more free will then humans do because we can do what ever we want and have what ever we want... but to do so, you need one thing only... Just Power, my Lord... And I know you will attain just that with your own purposes as you search for one... I trust you to end my unforgiven brother,(smiles) my dear cousin".

Naruto's facial expression soften as she finish speaking and replied "I…. thank for telling me this, but I know what I must do... And I will kill Kaosu for Yami-sama and you, Rae-chan... I promise you with my life". Raven blush at the nickname and giggle as her eyes turned to eye smiles. Raven brushed his cheek one last time before she stood up and turned to Hikedi and said "You know what you have to do, and keep him alive as much as you can. We don't know Kaosu's next move but all we can do for now is help Naruto-sama reach ascension, and be prepared for any bogus attempts of temptation from my brother".

Hikedi nodded but frown in remember something he was told from his birth. He quickly puts off the memory and look at Naruto with stoic look and says **"Naruto... your true training and journey to god hood has no begun. But know this. Jutsu will not be your only speciality, because you must come to father your own creations just your mother has, can and always will. In other words, this means that there will be a time where you will create... Your techniques, and other life forms of the sort. But that will not happen at this time. But until then-**

One of Hikedi's tails come down to Naruto and touched the boy on his head.

**"You shall now face your first lesson in your journey..which is knowing how to feel, think, touch, see, smell and taste. Return".**

Back in the real world: With Kaguya

Kaguya has just finished making breakast for her and Naruto and took of the apron and put in the cupboard. She made some coffee and added her three sugars and went down up stairs. She took a right an entered a room just six doors down from the main bedroom. When she entered the room, it only had a white piano with a black tomoe on the top and seat for the person who uses it. Kaguya went to the piano and sat down. She sighed and thought ' The last time I ever came hear was that day I should Hisaku-kun how to play this instrument...(sigh) I have wasted my years with my family by training them and never doing the things that normal families do'. Thoughts of her two sons fighting the juubi and her second son dying to save her first son entered her mind but she quickly shook her head and she cracked her knuckles and started playing and singing...

**(London Grammar – Wasting my young years)**

You crossed this line  
Do you find it hard to sit with me tonight?  
I've walked these miles  
But I've walked them straight lined  
You'll never know what it's like to be  
Fine

I'm wasting my young years  
It doesn't matter if  
I'm chasing old ideas  
It doesn't matter if

Maybe, we are, we are  
Maybe I'm wasting my young years  
Maybe, we are, we are  
Maybe I'm wasting my young years

Don't you know that it's only fear?  
I wouldn't worry, you have all your life  
I've heard it takes some time to get it right

(She _starts crying_)

I'm wasting my young years  
It doesn't matter if  
I'm chasing old ideas  
It doesn't matter if

Maybe, we are, we are  
Maybe I'm wasting my young years  
Maybe, we are, we are  
Maybe I'm wasting my young years

I don't know what you are  
Don't leave me hanging on  
Don't know what you are  
Don't leave me hanging on

**(End song)**

Kaguya wiped the tears away but released a silent sob. She puts her arms on the piano, placed her head on her arms and continued crying.

"...sob... I'm... so sorry...sob sob... I didn't mean for-

She felt a hand on her shoulder and in second, she grabbed the necked of the person who touched her and looked at the said person with her byakugan flaring. Her expression changed when she saw a chocking Naruto with his face turning blue. She immediately let him go but it was too late as he lost conciousness at the loss of breath and collapsed off the set but was caught by Kaguya. She picked up Naruto bridal style and left the piano room.

**1 Hour later**

Naruto wakes up and finds himself in the dining room with a wet cloth on his head on Kaguya's lap. He looked up to see her looking at him with a sad expression as she kept playing with his hair. He wanted to say something but was stopped when Kaguya said "Good morning. I was hoping you would wake up with me but you slept for another 2 hours so I got done making breakfast and went into the Piano room...(sigh) I-

"Please don't say it. I'm the one who should say am sorry because I came up to you when your guard was down and you reacted in self defence. If anything... I understand what it's like to be alone. Sometimes I just-

"Stop it!" said Kaguya, scaring Naruto at her shouting. She sighed and continued "Yes I grew up alone, but I wasn't lonely as you were. Yes, I may have felt pain but not the kind you have felt".

Naruto's eyes gazed Down and didn't speak or reply but Kaguya rubbed his cheek, causing the blonde to feel weird about someone touching him.

"Listen, Naruto. I have pain that I have... not want to dwell on all these years, but playing the piano helps me get most of it out. You sort came to me at a bad time and... I just wasn't thinking when I reached out and grabbed your neck. I'm sorry for that, but please... just don't talk about your pain because I sometimes feel as if I-

She was interrupted when Naruto placed his hand on her mouth, stopping her from speaking and said "There's no use crying over spoiled milk, Kaguya-sama. What's done is done and... I understand why kaa-chan wanted me to live that way. You don't have anything to do with it at all. In fact, you were just following orders so please... don't say it. I hate seeing a pretty lady sad over little things like my life". Naruto removed his hands from her mouth and saw a smile. She kissed Naruto on the forehead, getting a blush from the blond boy and said "You shouldn't stop people from caring about you, Naruto. Me and your mother adore you with every fibre in our being and only hope to make it up to you someday... that is if you let us". She said the last part with a seductive tone but got a confused look from Naruto as he doesn't get what Kaguya is saying to him nor does he now what she means.

Kaguya lifted his head off of her lap and stood up. Naruto did the same and followed her to the kitchen. The two sat down and ate a breakfast with both plates having some chopped up carrots, scrambled eggs, lettuce, sliced tomatoes, sliced cheese and bread. They ate dinner quietly but Kaguya broke the silence and said "Why don't introduce ourselves, Naruto. Even though we some how do know each other by name, I say we get to no one another better since... you know".

Naruto swallowed the food in his mouth and waited for it to go down.

"Well okay. But what should I say?".

"Your name, likes, dislike, hobbies and dreams. Like so. My name is Kaguya Otsutsuki. My likes are bunnies, carrots, birthday cake, gardening, playing my piano, singing, writing lyrics, training, experimenting, Kami-sama and you. My dislikes are... I'm sorry but I just can't say it". Naruto odds and Kaguya continues.

"My hobbies are gardening, baking, training, and doing missions for Kami-sama. I don't have a dream right now. You go on ahead then!" said Kaguya as she smiled at Naruto with eye smiles.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. My likes are reading novels, training with Mikoto-chan, Mikoto-chan, Anko-chan, Yugao-chan, and-

He eyes change to puppy eyes and says-

"...Tsunade Senju, the best Kunoichi in the world(dreamy sigh)". He gets out his stupor when he sees Kaguya giggling and she says "Oh Naruto. She is way too old for you, and her appearance is a genjutstu if you didn't know". Naruto replies "It doesn't matter. I heard there is this place called the Fountain of Youth In Taki and some day, am gonna go there and get her some of that water, then give it to her so she can...remain gorgeous forever". Kaguya giggles again as she was thinking ' I wonder how he will react when he finds out that he is allowed to have multiple women by the Laws of this village and The laws of the Divine Court'.

"When did you start liking her, Naruto?" said Kaguya.

Naruto stopped day dreaming and frown at the memory of meeting Tsunade. Kaguya looked a little worried as she began to see the face she always saw on Naruto's face when ever she would save him from his suicide attempts. It reminded her of how she grew as a child living amongst animals that saw her as a meal and bait. It wasn't until that one day she was cornered by men who were drunk and came to her hut-

She shook of the memory and look at the still frowning Naruto and said "Just forget I ever said anythi-

"I was four years old that time. It was just after my birthday and that beating from the villagers and some shinobi. I was unconscious at that time and they... burned my body until my skin was ash black and I looked convincing that I was dead to them. They took my body and dumped in one of the town in The fire country. I woke two days later and found myself looking looking at these beautiful hazel brown eyes of hers. She told me who she is and that she was my godmother. She left When she came from healing the Priestess of the Demon Country **(AN\: Yep! Miroku, Shion's mom, is alive here)**. The civilian council told her that my human Kaa-san, Tou-san and me died... She left the leaf believing that when ever she gave someone that necklace...they would". Naruto took a small break as his thinks back to the emotionally broken state of Tsunade came to his mind. He shook it off and continued talking to Kaguya.

"I lived with her for and her assistant, Shizune Kato for a while, and she taught me some basic medical jutsu, taijutsu and her secret technique, which his her chakra enhanced punches, on my fifth birthday. On that day, she and Shizune got drunk and I...". Naruto drifted of as explicit images came to his head. Some blood began to trickle down the little blond boy's nose as he giggle perversely. Kaguya raised an eyebrow at the boys actions but kept quite.

'I see my suchi-kun has past down my nose bleeding thing to his clan...though am not so sure where if he ever had a fire-burning temper like Kshina has'.

Kaguy began to get worried when Naruto's bleeding began to make a mess on the floor and walked over to the blond and shook him a little.

"Naruto. Naruto! Naaruto, snap out of it, your loosing too much blood!".

Naruto snapped out of his...flashback so to say...and wiped of the blood on his nose. He sheepishly grin with eye smiles and said "Sorry. That memory shows me things I try not to see or think of all the time when I think of Tsu-chan".

"What is it?".

"Waking up with her being naked in bed. Why do you asked?".

Kaguya's eyes turned to comical black dots as she sweatdrops.

'So that's why I did that...hmmm, it's not like I don't mind. He is comfortable soft and warm when his asleep, and he appears to like breasts...that's because of Tsunade, isn't it'.

She nodded and went back to her seat as Naruto continued wit the introduction.

"My dislikes are people who hate things they don't understand, greedy people like the civilian council, Fugaku-teme, Sasuke-teme, The village elders and Danzo-teme. My hobbies are training with Yugao-chan, Kurenai-chan, Anko-chan, and Mikoto-chan. I actuall have a few dreams like being the best Kenjutsu master and meeting Kaa-san again. But I also have a mission, which is to find and kill Kaosu for kaa-san".

Kaguya nodded and asked, "What do they train you in, Naruto?".

"Well... Yugao-chan trains me in Kenjutsu, Kurenai-chan trains me in Genjutsu, Anko-chan trains me in chakra control exercise and physical training". Kaguya nodded as she began to think...

'Okay then. He has at least began to train in nearly all the ninja arts. He has control over his has some control over his chakra but needs more training. I haven't examined his use in Ninjutsu and am sure He has used Chakra paper to detirmine his affinities. Genjutsu...He doesn't even qualify to be a novice at the moment because of his chakra control. Kenjutsu is I also haven't examined. So this means I will have to train him for...2 years outside the chamber, meaning that in my calculations... it will be 730 years inside. All I need to do before I begin Naruto's training, is inform the order Hiruzen to tell the Sandaime Raikage and the council of Kumo that the clan to be traded for Matabi-chan's Jinchuriki will be the Kurama clan and one Uchiha Shinobi from the Uchiha clan. I let Naruto say his farewells to his friends then I will go to Hiruzen. Tomorrow, his training shall begin'.

…..._Later that night_...

**Amegakure: The Kage Tower**

"Madara, we need to find this person before he continues to capture the rest of the bijuu. This person could be a threat to us, more less then being an ally" said Pein. Madara Konan and pain where all sitting in the office of the village leader, discussing on how to capture the person who capture the Kyuubi, Hachibi and Sabi. The discussion between the masked man and the rinnegan wilder went on, but Konan stayed quiet as she was thinking about something entirely different. Pein stopped talking and looked at Konan with narrowed eyes and said, "Konan. You have hardly spoke a word since you entered my office. Is there something you would like to share with us that is bothering you?". 'Madara' looked at Konan and thought 'I don't know why I come to think of this but...I fear her thought are well connected to the conclusion of this talk. Just mentioning the topic easily change her expression into this current one...something isn't right here'.

Konan snapped out of her thought s and looked Nagato as she replied, "I was just...thinking of a way on how to find the person behind the captures of the Bijuu Pein-sama. I haven't came up with a method either". Nagato and Madara kept staring at the blue haired women as she looked back with a blank face, but she was inwardly nervous at the looks of supicion she was getting. The two looked back at each other and continue the conversation, with Konan inwardly sighing in relief from the thought of Nagato and Madara finding out what she knew. Little did Madara know that he was right at the thought of Konan's thoughts connecting to the conversation he was having with Nagato...

**Unknown location**

In a dark cave, a pair of red eyes with a black swirl within them opened as the swirls turned clock-wise. A drop of water was the only sound that could be heard thourgh out the cave as the eyes blinked once.

'**all that has been planned will soon be as clear as the blue sky in short years to come. For now...kukukukuku~...**'

…..._To Be continued..._


End file.
